


Does it really Matter?

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Always been female Harry, Daryl knows the truth, F/M, Famale Harry, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is mistaken for a boy, Harry likes blades a little too much, Harry loves mind games, Harry takes no shit, Kick ass Harry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry





	1. chapter one

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Another walked dead plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me along. This is an I’m not sure if I am going to continue and keep going with story, or a story I will give out for adopting. SO I make keep going with this but at the same time if anyone likes the idea they can take it and make their own version as well. So please let me know what you think.

 

** Chapter one **

                Harry, call me by my full name and die, Potter was currently finding herself rather confused and bewildered in a, is this really happening sort of way. Not because of the Zombie apocalypse that was currently going on, no that had left her horrified when she had first found out just what was going on.

Which happened when she saw one of her neighbors, that she really didn’t like because she keep trying to get Harry to act more feminine and continued to call her by her full name despite Harry’s protest against it, get torn apart by another Zombie; something she would never wish on the elder lady no matter how much she got annoyed at her. That day reminded Harry horrible of the war, and the werewolves and made her start waking up with nightmares again. Which since the whole world seem to turn into a living nightmare it really wasn’t something that wasn’t expected

                Still what got the now almost twenty year old witch feeling that way was the fact that despite the fact the dead were raising up all around them and trying to eat them, the group she had found herself with, and the group she was still debating if she was going to stay with, still had its share of unneeded drama over pretty much everything.

Perhaps Harry was being overly harsh on the group, after all before all of this happened she was sure that nearly everyone in the group had lead a relatively normal life. Unlike her, she was sure they hadn’t just recently finished a blood war, that they had been front and center in, nor did she think that then dealt with all the after math of said war. And unlike her, they still weren’t used to fighting with everything they had, nor where they used to a kill or be killed world like she had been forced to be…well at least most of them weren’t Harry was sure the two hunters of the group, a Daryl and Merle were pretty used to it a kill or be killed world but she wasn’t so sure about the others.

And honestly, to her at least, this really showed with how they reacted to, well nearly everything. Not that Harry was going to say anything, or make a point to tell them this. She knew that that would only cause more drama as they argued again what she said, and not only that but she really didn’t know this group much. Having had literally only stumbled onto them a couple of days ago or to be more precise she had walked in the clearing they had made camp in, wondering why such a large group was doing out in the open like they were.

But since she had wondered into this group what Harry had spent a good deal of time, when she wasn’t hunting, watching for walkers, or making sure all her weapons and supplies were in good condition, watching them. Seeing how they reacted to everything, learning what she could about them from said reaction, observing all of them to see just what made them tick; similar to how she did all her live at her so called family home and only improved upon during the war.

What she was trying to do was see if she should stick around here or not, to see if these were people she actually wanted to risk her life, or sanity for. At the same time she knew it wasn’t like she had anything to lose or gain from staying. Seeing as everyone else she cared about had already been slowly killed off by the war that had just ended and those that lived, well they weren’t talking to her and she couldn’t find it in her to actually give a shit about them; not after everything they tried to pull. Even with everything that was currently go on. Like she told them before she left, they could all eat shit and die for all she cared.

As of right now the only reason she had been staying was because when she had first arrived the very first things she saw was the kids they had, and despite how hard she acted at time, Harry always had a soft spot for kids. But only the kids and as of right now the rest of the adult, bare a small few, were starting to get on her nerves with just how much drama they continued to pull.

Like right now Lori, one of the women from the group, who reminded Harry somewhat nastily of her not so dear Aunt, was going on about how the women around the camp would clean up and do the laundry for the men; the lady chores she called them. This almost made Harry want to scream a bit at her, to get more with the times and to grow up, but stopped herself because of two things. One it really wasn’t any of her business and if the other women in the group disagreed with Lori then they would have to stand up for themselves and say so.

And two, Lori, like the rest of the camp, seemed to under the mistaken impression that Harry was completely and utterly male. Harry knew they thought this way, found it amusing as hell, and did absolutely nothing to discourage them from thinking otherwise. It was almost a source of amusement for her during these dark times. It wasn’t like it was all that insulting to her either seeing as Harry had always been what most would call one of the boys.

Though she did think that Daryl and his brother were starting to catch onto the fact that Harry might not be as male as he claimed. But since the two usually spent most of the time hunting and away from the others in the camp Harry didn’t think it matter much. Even if it was those two she spent the most time with. Plus, rather she was male or female it didn’t matter did it, she knew how to fight, she knew hunt, she knew how to heal, and most importantly she knew how to survive; both with her magic and without. Compared that that Gender didn’t matter in the least bit and for those who thought it did she would personal y show them just why it didn’t.

Rolling her eyes at how Lori was acting Harry turned to the person standing behind the women acting similar to a loyal dog to her. His name was Shane and he was another person in the group that Harry really didn’t’ like in the least bit. Though this was mainly because the moment Harry had first stumbled on this group the so called police man, and leader of the group, started to demand all the weapons, and other supplies she had on her if she wanted to join their group. Yeah, that didn’t work in the least bit.

Instead Harry simple raised an eyebrow at the man, before she quickly knocked the gun out of his hands, and flipping said mad over her shoulder; before anyone else in the group realized just what she was doing. Then after putting her booted foot on the man’s back told him in lament terms she wasn’t going to hand over HER weapons or HER supplies and if he tried to take them she would kill him. Though his attitude after, and the actions he did with the rest of the group certainly didn’t endear Shane to her any more then he already was.

Harry never said she’d be part of their group, but for some reason after she took down Shane like she had, the youngest little girl of the group, who was called Sophia, seemed to utterly adore her and stuck like a shadow to her. Something Harry knew that her father loathed and tried to correct several time before stopping when Harry nearly broke his hand when he tried in front of her.

But still what Sophia was doing did have the effect of causing Harry to want stay and help; at least until she finally decided if this group was the one she’s join. Harry did this by both by helping the Dixons hunt from time to time, helping with the protection and letting it be known that she knew how to patch people up and was what the people in the army called a field medic. Not to mention going on runs with Glenn; who was someone Harry was actually really starting to get along with.

Harry getting an unwanted headache as she continued to watch the drama in the camp deiced that her time would be better spent doing something else. Like checking her packs, her clothes and her weapons in case she needed to go on another run, or worse if there was a walker attack of some sort. That in mind Harry began to do just that starting with her weapons and moving on from there. After all at the moment those weapons could be the things that choice between life and death for her.

That in mind Harry began the time consuming work of checking over, sharping and discreetly spelling all her weapon supple. Which considering she had raided both the Potter and Black weapons supply was a quite a bit of weapons. Unfortunately and fortunately not every single weapon she had was currently directly on her person in such a way that she could check them over or it would have taken a lot longer then what it did to make sure her weapons where all in tiptop order, not to mention it would have raised a lot more question then she wanted to answer with the sheer number of weapons she would need to have done.

As it was she already had more weapon this most people carried around what with the good twenty throwing daggers she had strapped in various place of her body; each with a charm that would discreetly summon it back to her once she got a certain distance away from them. The Katana she had attached to her back. The four Sais she had, two on each side of each one of her boots, and her favorite weapon, and the one she had with her since she was fourteen and Sirius had first taken her to the black vaults, the chained scythe on her hip.

Her friends, back when they had been alive, had always said she had an unhealthy obsession with sharp and point. Object when the saw just how much she practiced or used said chained Scythe. But she had always been quick to reply what was so unhealthy about it when it’s what kept her alive; more now so then ever before.

The sound of bush rustling nearby, knocked Harry’s attention from what she had been doing and away from her thoughts as it alert her to the fact someone, or maybe something, was coming. Then before the others could react Harry had a pair of her throwing daggers up and ready to launch an attack. However before she could actually throw these daggers a very familiar, and rather hated by the rest of the camp, spoke up freezing Harry’s hands.

“Now none that, pretty boy, unless you don’t want the food me and my brother found. It’s fine with me, more for me and my brother that way anyway.” Now that was extremely polite for Merle, didn’t have a single real insult or slur in it, but with the looks the rest of the group sent the hunter it was like he had just cursed them all out or something similar to it. Causing Harry to roll her eyes, and move to help both Merle and Daryl get everything ready; after all the animals weren’t going to skin themselves now were they.

Adding another mental tally to just why several members of this group most likely wouldn’t survive that long if they keep the attitude they had now. They were all way to sensitive and took things to literally, not one of them even attempted to see past either Merle or Daryl’s offence mask and only took things at face value.

Not to mention the fact that not a single member of the group ever thanked either brother for going out hunting and making it so they didn’t have to go hungry, nor did the majority of them even offer to help when it came to actually preparing to the food so that it could be cooked.

Expecting either her or the Dixons to do it; just like they expected them to handle all the hunting as well. Yeah, so far it really seemed that the group wasn’t one she wanted to stay on if she actually had plans, on you know, surviving through this whole thing. After all if they couldn’t accept the Dixon’s, no matter how offence Merle could be, then why would they accept the fact she was a witch, an extremely powerful one at that?


	2. Chapter two

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Another walked dead plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me along. This is an I’m not sure if I am going to continue and keep going with story, or a story I will give out for adopting. SO I make keep going with this but at the same time if anyone likes the idea they can take it and make their own version as well. So please let me know what you think.

A.N- okay, another chapter so soon I didn’t think I’d be doing this. Also as of right now it seems that most of you want Harry with one of the Dixon brother, is that right? Which one or is there someone else you would her rather be with?

** Chapter two **

                It had been a good three month since things had gone to hell, and Harry had been with the group she had stumble on for about a month now. And now she could honestly say, some of them she liked, and others she couldn’t stand in the least bit. But that mad her human, and that’s what made them human.

Though that is not to say she trusted them with her life, or her secrets, not in the least bit. In fact they still hadn’t found or been told that Harry was actually female and still were under the mistaken impression that Harry was male. Again not something Harry was going to correct especially how Lori, or how other have been calling her now queen bee, keep harping on the girls about how they should take care of their responsibilities and do all the laundry and things like that; while she herself really didn’t do anything. NO thank you Harry had gotten enough of that for a life time living with her aunt; thank you very much.

Currently Harry was getting in the truck with the others getting to do another run for supplies, this time there was more than they usually took and the group it’s was a rather odd one that Harry really couldn’t see working all that great together. But hey when she had brought this up, and like every other time she had attempted to do small part to help, she had been ignored. It hadn’t gone great the other times she had been ignored and she really didn’t think it be any better this time, but a least this time she could be there to help and maybe do some damage control, because despite how much she tried not to, and fought against it this group, for the most part was starting to grow on her; kind of like a fungus in a way.

In the car, and as they drove in silence to Atlanta, where they were getting their supplies from, Harry began to feeling a bit guilt as she ran a finger a crossed her choker. Which was black and had seven green lightening shaped bolts on it; with each bolt holding a multi-room trunk filled with supplies. Supplies she didn’t know how or if she wanted to share with the rest of the group. Because for the most part, even if the group was growing on her, she was still ignore and treated like an outside.

She knew holding all the supplies back wasn’t what a good, nice upstanding citizen would do. But at the same time Harry knew she wasn't a nice person, she wasn't a completely good person either she knew that. She accepted that with open arms. You couldn't go through all she did, and survive, by staying a good nice person. You had to get a little mean you had to get a little selfish, you had do things you wouldn’t normal do, that is if you wanted to survive you had to. And yes Harry wanted to survive.

Not to mention her past had taught her painfully not to trust anyone, no matter if they said they were you r friends or not. Because in the end, for what they called the greater good they would stab you in the back if it benefited them. Really what Harry had learned was in the end only those you called family, willingly called family even if they weren’t by blood, and called you family in return were the ones that could be trusted. And these people, the mix matched group, they weren’t her family. No her family was dead so for now she would help them in small amounts but she wouldn’t open her life, or her trust, to them and those trunks she had, her magic, her actually gender, and even her home, all of those need her trust to be of any use. And Harry didn’t trust any more, not in the least bit.

In fact it was while think on this, and knowing that it was going to be a rather awkward trip to Atlanta that Harry began to think on just who she learned not to trust, or at least one of the larger reasons why she had so many trust issue, and Ironically enough why she has the choker she had, as well as why she happened to be so prepared for the zombie apocalypse.

_ Memory/flashback _

_It had only been a week since Voldemort had been finished off once and for all, and everyone was celebrating. Well, almost everyone, seventeen year old Harry potter, wasn’t celebrating in the least bit. Rather she was mourning, deeply mourning and snapped at anyone who tried to get her to celebrate. Yes, she was happy that Voldemort was finally gone, and yes she was glade that at long last the war was over._

_But the cost was too much for her. Her family, the family that had built itself together though all the hard work the had done, all the challenges and difficulties they had been through together that forged a bond that went deeper then blood, all of them, every last single one, was dead._

_Luna, her eccentric little sister the little sister who had taught her to open her eyes and truly see the world. This sister who made her smile and laugh even in the darkest of time. The only one she ever let play with her hair or spell it long because playing with hair calmed Luna down. She had her head blown clear off by a blasting curse at close range, only the family ring, the one Harry had given her when she had actually blood adopted her as a sister, was left to identify her._

_Neville, dear sweet Neville who love Luna and was one of the few that could actually get Harry to calm down, had been killed taking out Luna’s attack and the mad women who had helped drive his parents insane. Harry was also sure the broken heart he got when Luna died also played a part in his death; Neville always loved deeply and hard to lose that would be to lose himself._

_George and Fred. Twins always together in life and now together in death. This one was most likely to one to hurt Harry the most. She had fallen in love with Fred, and he had felt the same. Hell Fred was one of the few that could actually get Harry to act like a girl instead of one of the boys she always seemed to be. Plus the twins sense of humor always made Harry feel better and when they were around Harry felt like nothing could hurt her, they had been in her small family the longest since they first met little Harry on the train to her first ride to Hogwarts in fact. They had been attacked from behind by a killing curse never expecting it and it looked as if they were stuck at the same time._

_Charlie, her big brother, the one she went to when she was scared. The one she actually admitted she was scared to. The one she knew would help her up if she ever feeling down. The one who was as ferocious as the dragons he loved when it came to protecting those he cared about, and the one who taught Harry how to channel her temper. And the one who got her away from her so called family house when how they were treating her got to be too much. He was her hero for all the times someone called her a hero. It looked like someone took offence to his love a dragon and set him a flame with something that wouldn’t go out._

_Bill, the cool older teacher like figure that made sure she never gave up, the one that taught her the difference in magic. The one that made her understand that dark didn’t mean evil and that magic was magic. The one who taught her many different type of magic from places all over the world. The big brother that made her interested in learning more and the big brother that made her take ancient runes instead of the more worthless class of Division; which according to him was taught by someone who shouldn’t be teaching it in the first place. Not to mention the brother who got all the others to help teach her to fight, be it fighting dirty or not. Be in one on one or not. He taught her to survive when everyone else, but her family, was teaching her how to be a sacrifice. It looked like he had been mauled to death by a werewolf and his throat completely torn out._

_All of them gone, all of her family dead, and the world wanted her to celebrate? What was there really to celebrate about? Why couldn’t they leave her alone to mourn? No, she wasn’t suicidal, that would just be spitting on everything they taught her, but that didn’t mean she wanted to go party, so go way. Keep bothering her when she is trying to mourn and she’ll show you why none of the deatheaters wanted to fight her in the first place._

_A knocking on her door, interrupting Harry’s darkening thoughts hearing this, as well as the fact the person hadn’t actually stopped knocking and currently sounding like the would pound her door in if she didn’t actually answer. Harry growled hadn’t she asked for time to mourn and hadn’t she told them just what she thought last time they continued to bug her? Harry tore open the door and was about to tear into who was on the other side when she saw who it was. It was Ron and Hermione, her old friends, who she had slowly but surely, drifted apart from since her fourth year. This cause Harry to pause wondering just what these two could want, after all they didn’t look like they wanted her to go party any more then she actually wanted to._

_It was this pause, this small drop in her defense that lead to what happened next to actually be able to happen. As Harry was unprepared to Hermione, how had been hiding her raised wand, being Ron’s back, to fire a stunner at her. Knocking out Harry long enough for Ron to throw the Porkey, that had been disguised as flower, at her._

_Harry as soon as the world stopped spinning and she was able to throw the stunner off sprang up with a snarl ready to fight. Only to be stunned when she saw that she was in front of the Ministry in a full court setting, where it looked like she was the one people held at court. Seeing this Harry felt her eye twitch, and could feel her anger getting the best of her. Knowing that losing her temper wouldn’t help in the least bit Harry took a deep breath, in a small attempt to calmer herself down, before in a deadly calm tone asked._

_“Just what is going on here? And why was I stunned and porkeyed here like I am some sort of criminal?” As soon as this was asked, Harry listened in in both pure rage and utter horror as Fudge laid down what he thought was the law as he told her the plans he had made for her. Which as Harry continued to listen as the fat man ramble on basically boiled down to the fact her two supposed friends had betrayed her and tried to set her up in a law that would collar her to Britain, pretty much make her the broodmare of anyone the Ministry chose, as well as an attack dog that could only use her magic doing just what the British ministry wanted her to do, and only being able to use her magic when she was allowed._

_Hearing this and, barely resisting the urge to curse and kill every last single person there was were smirking smugly down at her. Including Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley’s who Harry had thought to be her friends. Harry gritted her teeth before remembering something Bill had informed her of last year, and the effects defeating Voldemort could have on it. Remembering this Harry gave a nasty smirk, one that had nearly everyone in the room shifting in discomfort, before speak. Her tone soft but heard by all in a near sibilant hiss._

_“I call upon the life debt owed to me by every witch and wizard in England and all other country affected by Voldemort’s rain. In mother magic name and honor I call upon these life debts, let them be known. As soon as this was said the room lite up tying every last single member in the court to Harry. Showing that they all owed her a life debt, and in some cases owed her two or three. Seeing this Harry gave an even nastier smirk before continue. This time her voice sounded as warm as a blizzard in the artic._

_“You know if you hadn’t tried this I would have left all of this well enough along. But since you couldn’t I guess it’s time I show you just why the death eater, and even Voldemort himself started to fear me near the end of the war…I call upon your very magic and life and tie them both to this debt. If broken let all who break it die a slow an agonized death as both their magic and life are torn from them. Let all who see them know they are oath breakers and all who join them will suffer in an equal fashion. Now what I want. I want every single wizard and witch out there who owes me this debt to leave me the hell alone. To never contact or attempt to find me. TO drop all plans that you have for me out of you heads. TO let me walk out of here with not a single spell or potion on me, and to never attempt in anyway try to enslave, hurt, or even find me after I leave her. I call on this debt to let all who have it know I want nothing to do with any of you, and you will have nothing to do with me. So I have said it so shall it be, let the debt take what it needs.” This said every member in the court, besides Harry herself, was blown back by the force of the debt activation; knocking them all out at once. Seeing this Harry smirked and began to walk out the courtroom. All the while making plans on just what she was going to do next. After all she wouldn’t put past the British wizarding world to find someone outside the oath and forces her back so they can do what they want to her oath be damned and she would rather be prepared the not. After all she had been raised on the prepare for the worst and be over prepared, while hoping for the best, then the hope for the best and be underprepared when the worst came._

_ End memory/Flashback _

Harry remembering these betray couldn’t help but smirk bitterly at the reminder of the life debts she had been forced to call up on. A smirk that turned in to a more satisfied smile as she remembered all that had happened after that and all the perpetration she had done. In fact the choker she had on her neck had come about shortly after the life debt had been called. As had a lot of the others things she now had on her. Again rather be over prepared and not need it then underprepared and really need it was something Harry tried to live off of.

_ Memory/Flashback _

_It had been a good three weeks since the life debts had first been called, and after a quick trip to Grinngott to get everything settled and to make sure that only she could access all of her vaults. Before heading to the one place that she knew the British minister, nor her so called friends, would think to look for her in America._

_To be more precise Georgia America, which was a place that most of Britain thought was uncivilized and full of rednecks. And not only that but Harry had made sure to make both Hermione and Ron think that she didn’t like America in the least bit. It had started as a bit of fun for her to make them think that, when it was quite the opposite, but now Harry was rather grateful she had. Plus, she found it kind of funny that British looked down on American witches and wizards when, along with Japan, America had the most development when it came to magic; which was one of the reason she had chosen to go to America in the first place._

_Harry, wanting to have a home, have said home safe from attack and finally have what could be considered a safe haven from everything, had used a good chunk of the Potter money, nearly half of it in fact. To get the goblins to buy her a place in Georgia America. It was a large manor that had a good twenty different rooms, fully furnished, several different bathrooms again full stocked with several of everything you could need in a bathroom stored under each bathroom sink, one very large kitchen, an attic, and a basement that took up the entire underfloor of the manor that Harry got split into several different room. A work out room, a storage room, a vented potion room, and finally a large center room that was made in to a very comfortable bedroom for the two house elves that she had; Kreacher and Dobby (who did not die!)._

_The land the manor on was split about fifty -fifty between farmland, which both the house elves had already gotten ready and planted all of Harry favorite fruit and vegetables into, and forest that already had plenty of natural forest life in it. It was remote, it was pretty much out in the middle of nowhere, and to put it simple Harry loved it. Enough so that she force even more money over to have it all surrounded by large stone walls built around all the land. Before setting wards both in front of said stone wall as behind them as a just in case. Enough wards that the goblins insured that even a rampaging dragon wouldn’t be able to get through. Knowing this Harry felt a lot save and finally began to feel as if she had her own personal safe Haven._

_And again because Harry really wouldn’t put it past the British wizarding world to find someone outside the life debt to try for force her back so they could do what they wanted to her left debt be dammed, Harry was determined to make it that they would have one hell of a fight on their hands if they attempt to do so; more so then they already would have. That in mind Harry used the another good chunk of money, this time from the Black family vault to hire the best, be they muggle or magical, to train her already impressive skills to the best they could get. She wanted the training to push her to and past her limits and boy did she get was she asked for Harry never felt more exhausted then she did during that training. Though she had to admit she loved the challenges said training had given her. Enough so that she almost, almost regretting making sure that none of her trainers could get back to her home or even remember her at times; though they did always get the money so the trainers weren’t exactly complaining about it. Even if some of them ended up confused just where they had gotten said money from and what they did to get it. Once more Harry wasn’t the good girl everyone wanted to be, no she was a survivalist at her core and sometime that meant being bad._

_All and all Harry spent three years doing nothing but training, farming and because she didn’t want to lose someone else when she could possible safe learning all she could about healing someone. Both by normal means and by magical means. It was after three years that during one of her trips outside her house, just to be around people for a little bit, tat Harry began to hear about a supposed virus that was going around. One that no one seemed to believe about, let alone believe was real. In fact they seemed to actually be joking around about it. But Harry as soon as she first heard this rumor heard her magic all but scream out in warning letting her know that the rumor was no simple rumor but something real, and something she really need to worry about._

_Knowing this, and knowing form the way her magic was reacting that the work was about to go to hell, Harry immediately reacted. Rushing back to her house Harry rapidly called out for Kreacher and Dobby, who came as soon as Harry called them; feeling the panic in her magic as they did so. Harry seeing these two quickly handed them to bottomless bags before telling both of them to head to any wizarding station they could find and get everything you think a group of people would need to survive. She made sure to tell them each to go to different place and make sure to stock up in whatever potions they could, any medical supplies they could get along with any food and different type, as well as size, clothing they get their hands on. He then told them, since the wizarding world in America had ways to keep people from stealing that if they needed use her money to get these things don’t hesitate because she got the strong feeling all that money she still had wouldn’t have much value soon._

_As for herself well she would wait for night time to come, and use her invisible cloak to get her things. She would be handling the muggle world and because it would raise way too many question then she could be answering Harry would be stealing it all. And Harry got the feeling she wouldn’t be the only on to do this coming soon, meaning she would need to get all her 'packing' done soon to make sure she got everything she wanted. Knowing this and knowing that despite what the notice on the door stated the stores weren’t open twenty four seven Harry came in the stores she wanted earlier in her invisible cloak before waiting them to close._

_Then, still under her cloak, Harry would shut down the security cameras, mostly by short circuiting them with her magic, before summoning literally everything in the store and getting it in her bottomless back. This included the things they had in the back and all the things most people wouldn’t be able to grab for long term use because of how fragile, or perishable some of the things were. All Harry had to say to that was thank god for magic and the fact it had preservation charms and spells to make it so things didn’t break._

_After all she didn’t know all what would be needed in the upcoming times and if worse came to worse she could always trade things with others for things she need or wanted. Harry went through four different four doing this before the wizard world in America got to suspicious for her to continue. SO Harry had in her bag alone four stores worth of things. The four stores were, a large Walmart, a Sam’s club, K-mart, and a target all of which had plenty of things she knew would be used. Especially all the water she had managed to grab, after all a person could go several days without food but only three at most without water. Plus with the containers the water where in, especially the giant ones she had been happy to grab, could all be reused and refilled with magic._

_Yes, Harry felt it was all worth it even if she did feel a little guilty about stealing it all, and both the panic and worry said action caused seeing as the police couldn’t figure out in the least bit who or how someone emptied the stores like they did._

_But at the same time she wasn’t feeling guilty enough to return anything, not in the least bit. In fact Harry, along with the house elves that had returned, quickly began to pack everything she had in both the storage she had in her storage. And then when it was full, even with all the charms and spells she had expanding it, she began fill up the trunks she had; each one having several room in them. Rooms which Harry used to septate things from each other, like foods under certain spells together, like a room for frozen food, a room for spell perishable foods, on for food that need to be kept out and no perishable, and then caned and nonperishable food together, was in one trunk. While the others were pure magic things like potions, and potion ingredients, as well as magical and non-magical medial supplies. Another trunk held clothes, weapons, cleaning supplies, diapers, baby food, Baby formula, cribs, baby blankets numerous bottles, carriers, hygiene supplies, pad, condoms, tampon, a shampoos, conditioner, soaps, body wash, shaving creams, toothpaste, and mouthwash. Basically anything you could find at one a store like Walmart, Sam’s club, K-mart, or Target she had. Though she did wonder what she was going to do with a lot of it, like the toys, and the electronics. Though she did figure if she ever ran into kids at least they would be entertained._

_After everything was packed Harry began to shut down her house making sure no one but her, and her house elves, which were deadly loyal to her, couldn’t get in without her say so; as a just in case. Before heading out once more, this time visible armed and carrying both a muggle backpack with filled with supplies. Not to mention wearing her choker; which held all the trunks shrunken on it hidden in the green bolts on said choker. And having all her clothes she was wearing spelled with so many protection spells that not a single spell more could be added to them without the clothes literally disintegrating from holding too much concentrated magic. She knew it was deadly out there and now at the time so did everyone else so heading out now would be a fight of life and death. At the same time Harry knew she couldn’t not head out because,_ _despite how she acts and how she had been for the last couple of years, Harry knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she can't last longs without having someone there because in the end she was human and like most human she needed companionship from time to time.._

_ End memory/flashback _

Harry was knocked out of memory lane by the car she was in jerking to a sudden stop, letting Harry know that they had finally arrived at Atlanta and that right now was a life or death moment so she really needed to pay attention; really should have been paying attention instead of being lost in memories. Knowing this, and noticing that fortunately for her no one else seemed have noticed that she had just gotten lost in her memories, Harry tightened her grip on her weapons ready for yet another fight for her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

_This chapter is dedicated to uchiha salad, who made a nice picture of what she thought Harriette looked like on deviantart._

Pairing-

Daryl/Harry-4

Daryl/Harry/Merle-1

Harry/rick-1

Jesus-1

A.N- I think that Harry might come off a little too bitchy in this and I may be taking this chapter down. But At the same time I think it does show Harry is used to being a leader and listened to. Not to mention show she has a take no bullshit attitude? What do you think? Please review and let me know.

** Chapter three **

                Cursing violently Harry used her sword to stab the closest walker to her, while the other hand swung around her chained scythe taking down a walker that was about to attack Glenn’s back; an action that earned her a slight nod of thanks as Glenn pushed back and destroyed his own walker. Seeing this Harry smirked and pulled her blades out of the now permanently dead walkers and went hunting for the others. And to think not even moments ago it had been rather peaceful.

Okay not peaceful exactly, and it had been rather tense and stressful, but at least they hadn’t been trapped in a store that was surrounded by walkers just moments ago; at least not as many as there were now.

Stabbing another walker that had managed to get into the store before they had gotten the door shut, Harry couldn’t help but think. Well, at least for now there weren’t any more walkers in said store; at least until the door holding them all broke that is. Which from the groaning and moaning said doors were currently doing, that might happen a lot sooner than any of them would like.

Both see and hearing this Harry put her blades up for now, but kept them in easy grabbing distance. Before spinning around to glare at the person that caused so many different walkers to close in on them in the first place. His name was Rick, he said he had been a cop, he had originally came in ridding on a horse and firing a shot gun at the walkers around him, and currently he was up against the wall with Andreas having a gun pointed right at him. At this sight Harry had two thoughts the first was, oddly enough poor horse, and the second being that it was about time.

Smiling slightly at the scene in front of her, Harry really couldn’t help but think it was about time Andreas stood up for herself a little. Now if only she would take the safety off the gun to help give the threat a little more oomph, would stand up for herself against Lori or Shane, and most importantly would realize that at the moment this really wasn’t the time to be screaming. Even if she was pissed off and it was mainly Rick’s fault that so many different walkers had managed to both find them, and trap them in the store they currently were in.

Besides it seemed this Rick really had no idea what was going on and if she was listening to what he was saying correctly had just woken up from a good three month coma after getting shot. Meaning he really, honestly to merlin, had no idea what was going one. And the fact he still survived despite not knowing about the walkers and the dangers that all possessed said a good deal about him, at least to Harry it did. So for now she was taking the same wait, watch and see method she had been using with the others. Once she had her own opinion of him then she would judge, just as she was with the others. And just how she saw the others doing to her and the Dixon brothers.

Speaking of Dixon’s where did Merle get to; he had been right beside her not that long ago. He’d been helping her grab and stock up on medicine and some first aid supplies for the camp just before the walkers had come. So where had he gotten off to, she knew he hadn’t been bitten or taken out. Because as both Merle and Daryl were so found of say, only Merle can take out Merle, he was too tough for someone else to. Now she didn’t quite agree with that, but she did now that Merle was too good a fighter to be taken out that easily and he should still be here; only he wasn’t.

The sound of loud curse and shooting coming from the roof above their head interrupted Harry’s thinking and at the same time stopped her from asking, if any of the others noticed where Merle went; even if she was sure they wouldn’t know either. Hearing this Harry closed her eyes in disbelieve and horror, she had a good idea just where Merle was now. And so did all the others as they ran up the stairs and made their way to the roof.

Harry using all the speed and agility that had saved her live numerous time, both before and even after the war, managed to get there before all the others. And she couldn’t hold back a groan when she realized that she had been right and it was Merle up her on the roof firing rapidly at the walker herd below bellowing out curse at them all. All the while sounding oddly drunk or something similar to it, to Harry’s ears.

In fact, Harry was pretty sure she heard a similar tone to the one Merle was using when it came to her ‘beloved’ cousin Dudley’s voice the many time she has seen him when he got high. Which meant there was a good chance that Merle was actually high at the moment. High and acting like a right idiot in the middle of a Zombie apocalypse, wasn’t that just perfect. Realizing this, Harry felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation, a sign that she really was about to lose her temper. But before she could say or do anything about it, like she wanted to, a fight broke out between T-Dog and Merle over something Merle had said.

Again Harry felt her eyebrow twitch and she could feel the thin thread that held back her temper starting to fray. If this group of idiots in front of her wasn’t careful they were going to find out one of the reasons why her family called her a hell cat when her temper snapped.

Trying to take a deep breath to calm herself down Harry closed her eyes for what seemed like just a second to help center herself. Only for her eyes to snap right back open when she heard a metal clicking sound. Then the poor, worn thread, holding back her temper finally snapped as Harry saw that Rick had handcuffed Merle to a pipe on the roof of the building and the others were about to leave him there.

Letting loose a rather deep and primal sounded growl, that Harry was actually able to do because of her Animagus form, Harry marched over to where Rick was standing before pulling back her fist and punching him as hard as she could. Putting all he weight behind it and sending the man falling to the ground clutching his jaw in pain. Then before anyone could say or do anything about what she had just done she turned on them and her eyes literally glowing with rage as she let loose on them letting them know just what she thought.

“I really can’t believe any of you. I know I am honestly not really part of this group. You don’t trust me and honestly at the moment I don’t trust you either. Especially if that is what you do to your group members!” Here Harry growled again to stop in protest about Merle being one of their group members before continuing on her tone going blisters as she spoke.

“You guys are quick to forget things aren’t you. That man that you just cuffed to the roof, and seem to be using as walker bait, it’s him and his brother that do the most work in the camp. And before you dare protest that, do remember that they are the once that make sure your belly’s are full and that you are safe at night, every night. Even with all the insults you rain down on them, and yes, I know they give as good as they get. However at the same time I know it is usually someone else that starts it, be it by looking down on them or muttering insults under their breaths at them. New flash they hear you.” Again a pause and a sneer given to some of the now paling members.

“But despite this they still try to help, and honestly have any of you even tried to get to know them? Of course not all of you wrote them all of rednecks the day you first met them!” Here Harry took a deep breath to calm herself down, and when it didn’t help much as she wanted she let loose a small huff and instead focus her anger into her glare as she keep on. The group in front of her looking oddly remorse full and enraged at once.

“I know both Merle and his brothers are no saints. I know none of us are. Hell, I have my share of troubles and secrets, my temper being one of them. And I know that Merle just caused us a shit load of trouble by firing his gun up here and screaming as he did. But what you guys seem to forget is the fact that mister police office here did it first. He was firing a gun into the walker when he first arrive, he was ridden on a horse leading them here, and he was the one that came into the building having a herd of the undead following him. Yes Merle called more walkers to us with what he did but so did Rick and I don’t see you chaining him up like this! “That said Harry stormed over to where T-Dog was and snatched the key right out of his hand.

Then, glaring dagger of pure death at anyone who looked like they were going to say anything or protest what she was about to do, and giving Rick an even deadlier look that screamed that if he tried to stop her she’d kill him where he stood, Harry walked over to where the now wide eyed, but trying to hide it, Merle was laying and unlocking the cuffs on his wrist. Then after waiting for him to get up, which he shakily did rubbing his wrist lightly the whole time, she sent him a punch that nearly landed him on the ground before starting to tear in to him. All the while mentally telling herself to avoid Merle for a while now because he sure as hell would get her back for that punch when he was sobered up a bit and could actually think about what she had just done. Especially since he didn’t know she was female yet; or at least she didn’t think he knew.

“And you I don’t know what you were thinking, or what the hell you have been doing. But next time you decided to get high and get yourself chained up and most likely killed because of it, do it on your own time and make sure my life, or those I care about, aren’t in the line of fire!” This said Harry spun around and began to heading back to the door; leaving a stunned group watching her as she did so. Seeing this, and temper still not cooled yet, Harry spun back around gritting her teeth as she did so.

“Well what the hell are all of you waiting for? We got to find a way out of this hell hole into another. Because I sure as hell not sticking around here to die!”

 


	4. chapter four

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

A.n- I need help I really can’t get the way Merle should be acting right. I guess it could be in this chapter he is trying to figure things out and that’s why he is like this, but I have no idea how to have him act after and he wouldn’t be Merle if he wasn’t at least a little offense so any ideas?

Pairing-

Daryl/Harry-10

Daryl/Harry/Merle-5

Daryl/Harry/Rick-1

Harry/rick-2

Jesus-2

** Chapter four **

                Harry watched the scene in front of her with a little disbelieve visible on her face. They had managed to get out of the store and get out of Atlanta. They had even managed to finally make it back to the camp where the others were waiting. All it took was her to finally loose her temper, snapping at nearly everyone that had been in the group, and get them all too finally work together to make a plan fo escape that would work.

A plan which luckily hadn’t required Harry to inform the others of her magic to make work, and at the same time had got Glenn back a lot of her respect; and a little disbelieve when she found out he had been a pizza delivery guy with no military back ground.

Not to mention now she didn’t have an as negative view of Rick, that she had had before. Something which was further helped by the fact that he did seem to generally regret cuffing Merle to the roof in the first place, and didn’t hold the fact she had punched him against her; at least right now it seemed he didn’t.

Though that could be because of what was currently happening more than anything else. Since, as soon as they had managed to get back to camp, and after they finally got the car alarm to stop blaring, they all found out that the Rick with them, was the Rick that had been husband to Lori, a father to Carl and a supposed brother figure to Shane; all of which believed him to be dead. This had led to a very emotional reunion among them.

Well, an emotion reunion between husband, wife and son Harry noticed that Shane actually looked to pretty upset about Rick coming back; even if he hide it when Rick or any of the others looked he way.

Harry was used to watching, used to observing other and she could tell with just the look on Shane’s face when he saw Lori hugging her husband. That there was going to be trouble soon. How much exactly Harry wasn’t sure about but she did know one thing for sure she hadn’t like Shane in the least bit before this all happened and she got the feeling she was going to outright loath him real soon.

Which again, made Harry happy that she had managed to hide the fact she was female, the fact she was a powerful witch, and the fact she had a save house that no one but her had accessibility to from him. After all she knew that if he did know all that he would find some way to hold it against her, and having a person you loath, and you very magic couldn’t stand, having something to hold against you wasn’t a good thing. Especially when said person was just short of going insane.

Promising to keep an eye on Shane, and keep him away from her, Harry turned away from the rather touching scene of the family reunion and instead paying attention to the others of the group. Doing this Harry saw that they were all watching Rick, Lori, and Carl. But none of them seemed to notice the glare hidden on Shane’s face… wait no Harry had to correct herself there it seemed that Merle noticed it and had noticed that she had noticed as well because he was watching both him and Shane. Though his look when he was looking at her seemed to like he was trying to figure something out, instead of the untrusting look he was giving Shane.

Seeing this, and seeing that Daryl was still out hunting, Harry licked her lips nervous and headed over to where Merle was. Hoping like hell he wasn’t still mad at her. Sure she could take a punch but it didn’t mean she would welcome one or that she wouldn’t curse him in retaliation for hitting her; others there be damned. However it seemed luck was on her side this time, or maybe on Merle side considering the curses she had been planning to use if he had hit her, because instead of striking out at her he simple moved aside and handed her one of the nearby rabbits that had been set aside to be skinned for dinner by Daryl before he had gone out hunting for more; seeing as two rabbits weren’t enough for the whole group.

Sighing at this Harry took out one of her own blades and got to work on the rabbit, wondering mentally all the while how the others in the wizarding world would react to her if they saw her doing this. Harry was interrupted from her, rather hilarious mental images of how certain people would react to what she was doing, by Merle’s voice.

“That hit back there is the only free hit, you’ll ever get on Merle you hear me girly boy. I was thinking on hitting you back for it but old Merle had a time to think about it and maybe at the time you were right about knocking some sense into old Merle’s head. You were right about what you said, and I know if my brother was there we would have been scrapping now for what I did. I know if it had been anyone else up there doing what I had been doing then I would have done something like putting a bullet in there head for putting me and mine in danger.“ Harry hearing the unspoken, and never would be spoken, thanks nodded her head before placing the skin of the rabbit she was working with beside the one Merle had set up. Only to freeze before she could go back to the rabbit as Merle continued speaking.

“But I got to say there is something odd about you, something I saw when you were screaming at me and everyone else. I don’t know what but just got the feeling that you are hidden something from everyone, something rather big at that.” Hearing this Harry went wide eyes and was about to say something back when she was stop by what sounded like children screaming. Hearing this Harry dropped the rabbit she had been holding and took off running to where the screaming was coming from; Merle right at her heels as she did so.

They were soon joined in by the rest of the group and as they all reached where the screaming was coming from they saw it was both Sophia and Carl that had been screaming. Having been both shocked and rightfully terrified by the sight of a Walker not far from the eating a deer. Seeing this Harry helped get the kids further from the walker and was about to hit said walker in the head with one of her daggers but before she could an arrow went flying knocking the walker down.

Seeing this and recognizing the arrow Harry didn’t tense as much as the others when Daryl came out from the forest cursing up a storm. Hearing this and now seeing the arrows that were in the deer Harry got a good idea just what Daryl was cursing about. She’d be pretty ticked off to if she had been stalking a deer all day, and had managed to get in down, only to find something else had gotten to it before she could; especially when you think of just how much a single deer would feed in this camp.   Still it was rather amusing watching Daryl keep the walker a couple of time, though that amusement fade and was replaced by mild disgust when Daryl turned and asked them.

“Do you think we could still eat it if we cut around the part the walker been eating?” Harry could understand where Daryl was coming from, even if it did disgust her, but she honestly didn’t think it was possible and Merle seemed to be of the same mind because it was him that answered his brother.

“Don’t think so Daryl. Not a good idea it could infect us all. After all you don’t munch on a creature that’s been diseased and you should eat on that’s been bitten by one either.” Daryl didn’t reply to this only load another arrow and shot the walker from before in the head, before pulling said arrow out.

“You guys got to hit these guys in the head, a head shots the only way to kill off these fuckers. And I guess your right about that Merle, good thing I managed to catch this bunch of squirrels then. Though we should get to skinning them if we want any food tonight.” Hearing this Harry curse slightly and, after making sure both the kids were alright, took off to where the rabbits had been hopeful they weren’t to damaged from when they had be dropped. Cursing behind her told her Merle just had the same thought, as he too took off towards his camp. An amused, though slightly confused, Daryl following behind them. Looking curious at the new member of their group but trusting that his brother would explain it to him later.

As it turned out the rabbits had been fine, having not even landed on the ground but some of the plastic that had been set up before hand, so that was good. SO those rabbit combined with the squirrels that Daryl had hunted down, and that the three of them had skinned down, had been enough fee all the group; with enough left over to have the next day. Unfortunately it turned out they couldn’t even enjoy a good meal in either silence or peace because while they were eating. Rick had decided to set his bowl down and speak up.

“We need to go back there, those guns I had. They could be what we need to safe us, and I want to take several of us here to go back in get them so that we can be better defended.” Hearing this Harry froze her spoon midway to her mouth before she dropped said spoon and looked incredulously at Rick; a look that was shared by several of the others in the group. Rick seeing these looks shifted slightly before speaking again.

“Look I know it sounds rather insane. But I don’t want to leave those guns there for someone else to find, and if we had them here then if more Walkers come attacking us we would have a better chance of fighting them off. A less chance that someone could be killed during an attack like that.” After Rick said this last bit a lot of the protest seemed to leave the majority of the group, they all knew that they did need better protection, and that those guns would bring it. Still this didn’t stop Harry from asking.

“You speak as if you already made up your mind about going. That means you already know just who you want to go with you. SO who do you want to go with you….and why didn’t you mention those guns earlier we could have attempted to work away to get them before we first left Atlanta.” This didn’t seem to go over well for Lori, why Harry had no as she thought she had asked a rather good question, because she started screaming at Harry for what she said; some of what she was saying raising eyebrows from the others.

“Watch what you saying boy! You have no right to question my husband when all he is trying to do is keep all of us safe! He is willing to risk his life to do so, so you should show him a little more respect, because if not for him I doubt you would even be here right now!” Now this didn’t go over well with Harry and she let Lori now just that, her tone a low whisper, unlike Lori’s screeching but it sounded a lot louder, and threatening, then Lori’s ever could.

“I asked a simple question. One your ‘husband’ here looked ready to answer before you budded in. A question several others wanted to know as well. As for not having a right to ask, who made you god, who made it so I don’t have a right to speak? Especially when I too have been working on keeping the people here safe, longer then you dear Rick has. And yes is I agree with you he is risking his life to get those guns, and the live of several others that he wants to go with him so they deserve the right to now as well! And finally I don’t have to show him respect until he gives me a reason to want to and so far from what I’ve seen he hasn’t shown me that yet!” This said Lori began to puff up and looked like she was about to get started on another rant, that most likely would have Harry tearing her to verbal shreds, when Rick spoke up; having already faced Harry’s temper and not wanting his wife to face the same. Especially when he knew that Harry was right about what she asked.

“Harry’s right about that sweetie the others would want to know if I wanted them to come along. Though he could have worded it differently.” Here Rick tried to give Harry a look, but had to stop and look away when Harry gave him a scathing glare in return; Harry wouldn’t be cowed by a look, especially not one given to her by someone she didn’t respect or even trust yet. Rick seeing the look he gave wasn’t working the way he wanted continued speaking.

“Okay now this trip while it would be a dangerous one, I really feel like it is a necessary one at the same time. That in mind I would like Glenn, Harry and Daryl to be the ones to come with me. It’d be a small group so we could get in and out fast. Glenn because from what I have seen he knows the city better than anyone else, not to mention he’s quick on his feet. Harry because he had a level head, a no nonsense attitude and one of the fasting guys I have ever seen run that can turn on dime. Not to mention really handy with those all those blades of his. And then Daryl because what I have been told about him he is quite and had a long range weapon that is silent and could really come in handy with any walker we might run into.” Of course what after he finished saying this several of the group protested, none louder the Lori, Shane and surprising, or given who Rick wanting in the group unsurprisingly, Merle.

“Rick, I don’t think this is a good idea. We would need those members here to protect the group if walkers come. In fact I honestly don’t think those guns are worth it. You shouldn’t even go there.” Came from Shane, who surprisingly Harry could see made a lot of since and was actually a rather smart choice. Even if she could see Shane didn’t actually believe what he was saying and was only saying so to undermine any authority Rick might have.

“Why do you want those two to come? I wouldn’t put it past one of them to shoot you in the back or something to get the guns. Can’t you choice someone else? I don’t see how those two could be helpful to you anyway, there more like deadweight anyway!?” came From Lori as she glared and even pointed at both Harry and Daryl; which had the effect of having Harry’s eye to start twitching at being called deadweight by the queen of deadweights herself. And then finally the last protest coming from Merle; which was less of a pretest and more of a demand anyway.

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you take my brother to that walker overrun city without me. I wouldn’t put it past you to try the same thing you did with me there to him, and this time girly-boy might not be able to stop you. You want my brother with you, your taking me along as well!” Harry hearing this winced. She knew somehow what Merle just said was going to be blown way out of proportion and that somehow the whole story about that happened was going to be brought out in the opening. Harry’s thoughts were proven right when she heard someone ask.

“What does he mean?” Only it wasn’t the person Harry would have thought would have demanded to know. Harry thought Lori would be the first one to demand an explanation only it was the usually quite Daryl that asked instead. Perhaps it was because of this that the rest of the camp went quiet and waited for an explanation as well. Seeing this and seeing that it was Rick who was going to explain, instead of interrupting and telling it herself as would have when she was younger, sat back and went back to eating; let Rick tell his version of how things went, she honestly didn’t care. After all she already knew what happened and if some tried to get in her fact about what she had done she would set them straight, but for now she was hungry and the food wasn’t as good cold as it was warm.

A shout of rage and feeling someone heading in her direction caused Harry to look up in enough time to dodge the smack that Lori had aimed at her. Whatever look that was on her face after she dodged this hit froze Lori in her place and actually caused Rick to stand up in worry about what was going to happen. But he didn’t need to worry, at least not yet and not that much, because instead of lashing back out Harry instead settled for glaring at Lori before telling her.

“I get the feeling you didn’t like what you heard. Guess what I don’t care, and if you try to hit me again you’ll find out just how much I don’t care. Because honestly I was raised to believe that males and females are equal, and several of the women I knew could kick a guy's ass several ways to Sunday without breaking a sweat. Knowing this you should also know that if comes down to it I’ll hit a bitch and not feel bad about it; especially if the bitch in question keeps getting in my face trying to hit me.” This said Harry put her empty bowl down, grabbed her bags and headed to the truck. All the while adding another reason why she really didn’t like Lori and why there was no way in hell she was going to let that bitch in her home.


	5. chapter five

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Pairing-

Daryl/Harry-17

Merle/Harry-4

Daryl/Harry/Merle-14

Daryl/Harry/Rick-3

Harry/rick-3

Jesus-2

** Chapter five  **

                Well the trip to Atlanta to go get the guns had been a bust pretty much from the get go. In all honesty from the beginning to the end it had gone from bad to worse right at the get go. From Glenn getting captured by another group of survivors, when they had first attempted to go get the guns.

Survivors which, if Harry was honest with herself, hadn’t turn out to be that bad of group in the long run when everything was said and done. Just a rather despite one, which considering just who they were trying to protect Harry could see why.

To losing some of their guns to the previously mentioned group, even if they had been given willingly by Rick. Something Merle and Daryl weren’t too happy about seeing as they didn’t see the point in giving the group the guns, and something Harry felt a little guilt about because she did have a lot of hidden weapons she hadn’t told the others about because they were hidden by her magic.

A guilt Harry was determined to ignore if only because she knew it wasn’t safe to tell the others about her magic. Not yet, not until she was sure she could trust them. Though some of which had already gotten her trust and she was just waiting for the right time to tell them. After making sure they couldn’t tell anyone else of course. Being too trusting was something Harry had long since learned against.

To coming back and finding out that Walkers had attacked the rest of the group while they were gone. With the group Harry had been with only arriving at the end of the attack to stop any more deaths from occurring So, yes it had been a real hell of a trip; quite literally at that.

Though fortunately, in the walker attack at least, they hadn't lost a lot of members, only Ed, which Harry was grateful for and watched with glee as Carol made sure he couldn't come back. To Jim, who Harry felt a little sad about, even if she never really spent much time around the guy. So as bad as it was Harry knew it could have gone a lot worse seeing as they also nearly lost Amy, and even Carol; who Merle saved at the last minute.

And as much as Harry wanted to say it she really didn’t tell Rick, I told you so. Because honestly she hadn’t told him so, and had bitten her tongue when Rick had brought up the idea about going back to Atlanta. Mostly because her curiously wanting to see how the others themselves would react to Rick taking charge like that. She sure as hell wouldn’t next time, she shouldn’t have this time either; curiously be damn.

Though at the same time Harry was still curious as to just how far the group would follow Rick. Especially given the fact that most of them had literally just met him and on top of that there was still the fact the man in question had just literally woken up from a coma with no idea what had been going on until just very recently.

The lack of knowledge could lead to his down fall, but at the same time Harry had been able to pull through with things on her side with the same lack of knowledge and with just good friends guarding her back. So that was perhaps why Harry hadn’t spoken up about the second trip to Atlanta, to see it the situations could be the same. AS it was she hadn’t been able to really judge, all things considering.

Currently Harry was making sure she had all her things on her and that all her weapons were in place. It seemed that with the most recent Walker attack Rick had decided that they needed to go to the CDC. Something Harry agreed with, both for a chance to get more information, and because the safety the CDC could offer; even if it was temporarily.

Beside Harry was starting to make up her mind about this group and her future place in it; if there actually was a future place for her when she made up her mind. And Harry got the feeling that this trip to the CDC and after would be what helped her make up her mind for sure.

That and currently Harry could really tell that with the recent scare that the group had they didn’t need any drama. Especially the children who had been there during the attack, and who Harry had heard at least one of the crying themselves to sleep last night. Which was why Harry was trying to avoid Lori, knowing that she would say something, or do something that would make Harry snap at her. Like she already had once already when she hadn’t been able to avoid her. The same could be said for Shane.

Hell, Lori had already raised a stink about Harry once she got back when the walkers had been attacking not that long ago really. This time about the fact that Harry was so armed and had managed to take out several Walkers with ease because of the spinning motion of her chained scythe. Actually managing to take out more of the walkers the Shane and Rick did with her guns because of how fast she was with her blade. Lori had even managed to suggest that they should take Harry’s weapons from her, though Lori had said him, for the safety of the group. Yeah that hadn’t gone over well with Harry, who had pointed the still blood covered scythe at Lori and in a no nonsense told the woman.

"Any fool can be dangerous with a weapon but you’re not taking mine, because I intimidate you. Besides didn't really work well for you little friend Shane when he tried in the first place now did it."

This had gotten Lori to shut up, but at the same time Harry got the feeling it had gotten her on both Lori and Shane’s bad side. Not that she gave a damned about that. If fact if she wasn’t currently trying to keep the peace at the moment, if only for the sake of the kids, she really would of relished in the hatred of her. Maybe even smirk a bit and drive them absolutely batty while she was at it.

But, in the name of keeping the peace, and because she was trying avoiding these two, not to mention avoid the drama that was always around them, Harry found herself riding with both Daryl and Merle; in their truck. Which turned out to be a rather quiet, peaceful ride where there wasn’t any forced awkward conversation and Harry spent the time checking up and sharpening her weapons; Daryl doing the thing same with his Arrows, and blades, right beside her.

The cars jerking to a stop causing Harry to look up from her weapons to see if they had already made it to the CDC, even though Harry was sure they hadn’t been on the road that long. Because even she didn’t want to admit she had gotten lost thought while checking over her weapons; so they could have been on the road longer then she originally had thought.

Fortunately, it seemed that Harry hadn’t lost track of time, like she feared, but as it turned out once more Dale’s RV had broken down and started smoking. Seeing this, and even knowing it wasn’t a good time to say something, Harry couldn’t help but comment; after getting out of the truck with all the others. Loud enough for them to hear, but soft enough as to not attract any Walkers that maybe nearby.

“Now aren’t we Luck Merle still with us, seeing as he is usually the one that fixes Dale, and all of the other, cars when they end up messing up like this?” This got Harry an amused tilt of the lips from Daryl, a grin of dark amusement from Merle, an almost bitter accepting look from Rick, not to mention glares shot at her from both Lori and Shane; while everyone else looked away from her. Harry seeing these glare was tempted to smile and wave at them, that or flick them all off with a cheerful grin on her face, but instead settle for a raised eyebrow at them before telling the two of them.

“What you know I’m right, and you know we would have all have missed out on a lot without Merle or his brother because I am sure if we had left Merle up there like the others had wanted that Daryl would have long since left this group! After all if you can’t respect his brother, or the help they have been giving you, then why the hell would he stay? What duty does he owe any of us?”

This caused an uncomfortable shift in the group because since Harry and torn into them they had been able to see how much the Dixon brother had been doing from them. And while they still didn’t like the brothers that much they knew they wouldn’t be nearly as well off without them, even with all their guns.

Fortunately before anything else could be said, and before either Lori or Shane could go into the rant both of them were dying to go in to, Merle had gotten the RV back in running condition. Seeing this everyone else quickly packed back into the vehicles they had been in, quickly escaping the conversation that they had all been witness to. With Rick literally pulling both Lori and Shane with him back to the car. Seeing this Harry let a slightly smug smirk settle on her face as she jumped back in the truck, an amused Daryl watching her.

It seemed what Merle had done to the RV worked, and worked well, because there had been no more breakdowns, and there for no more confrontation, since the first one. And now the group had finally made it to where the CDC was.

Only the CDC wasn't what any of them expected or wanted. Not in the least bit. Instead as the group finally pulled up to the CDC all they could see was body after body littering the outside of the building. Despite not wanting to admit it seeing this was a crushing disappointment to everyone in the group.

Seeing this, and biting her lip in frustration, Harry made sure that her chained scythe was in her right hand while she pulled out on of her blades from inside her boot. She got the feeling that things were really about to go to hell from here. A feeling that was proven correct when Daryl, getting his bow and arrow up, fired an arrow hitting something off in the distance, while calling out for all the group to hear.

"Walkers!"

This caused everyone to turn to see where Daryl had fired his Arrow to begin with and once they did this they all could see a whole herd of walkers making their way towards them. Seeing this Harry began to curse as she spun her chained scythe at her side, to insure that she didn't hit anyone that she didn't want to, before throwing the scythe part forward slicing the nearest walkers head in two before she pulled spun and got the next one, and the next and the next her blade all but humming through the air as it took walker after walker.

But it seemed to make no real difference as each walker she, or any of the others killed, several more just seemed to take its place. From behind her, she could hear Shane and Rick arguing over something, and from beside her she could hear Merle spit out they had been led to a graveyard, but she didn't pay much attention to either of those as she continued to fight for her life. Swing, throw, spilt, pull, spin, swing throw split pull, swing, throw, stab, pull. Then Harry was pulled from the almost daze she had been in when she heard Rick call out.

"You're killing us, YOU'RE KILLING US!" Then to Harry's surprise she heard the sound of latches unlocking and the shutters that had been previously seal tightly shut slamming open. Then all Harry noticed was the nearly blinding light coming from the building.

Fighting not to get blinded by the suddenly light the group all ran into the building. Harry, Daryl, and Merle all covering the back to make sure no one was attacked from behind, and no walkers got into the CDC. Then as they completely entered the building the shutters all slammed behind them with a resounded thud.

 

A.N- you know I was debating adding a scene where Andrea went up and kissed Harry for saving her sister thinking Harry was male and all that. Just imagined the reaction Harry would have then, and the reaction the others would have when they found out Harry was actually female. But couldn’t fit it in, or get it to come out right. Though I think if it did happen Harry wouldn’t be upset about it more like friendly teasing or something.

A.N.N- also what do you think would be more helpful in a zombie Apocalypse? A Nundu or a Hell cat that can control fire that would destroy all walking dead? Please let me know.


	6. chapter six

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Pairing-

Daryl/Harry-21

Merle/Harry-4

Daryl/Harry/Merle-17

Daryl/Harry/Rick-4

Harry/rick-3

Jesus-2

A.N- also I know how Daryl found out is an overly used idea but I still find it hilarious and wanted to use it anyway. Well funny as long as it isn’t me, and I think Harry took it pretty well.

** Chapter Six  **

                “Everybody takes a blood test, that’s the price of admission.” Was the first thing that was said to them after all of them had entered the CDC. Hearing this Harry was began to worry slightly wondering if her magic would show up on this test, hell if the Basilisk and Phoenix tears that were still in her system up to this day, would show up on this test.

Before shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts. After all it really didn’t matter if they did show up on the test seeing as the doctor was only checking for the virus that caused the walking dead outside. Besides with someone so high up in the government chain, like she assumed this Doctor was considering where he was working, he had to have some idea of magic. Or been informed of it to some degree right?

If not that then, there had to be something in the system dealing with the blood that would be put said system when it came to magic. What with all the magical blood from all muggle born that had gotten their blood taken in the past. So knowing this, and really starting to not care either way, Harry was determined not to pay it any mind. It wasn’t like she could honestly do something about it with all the people here.

Instead Harry decided to pay more attention to the doctor that was currently taking their blood. Doing her best to ignore how much she wanted to blow the so called sample the doctor had of her blood as she did so. After all Harry really had nothing but bad memories when it came to others taking her blood. Not only that but, she heard plenty of horror stories from the both Bill and Charlie, just what others could do when or if they got your blood from you.

It was by doing this that Harry took note of weapons the doctor had on him, something both Daryl and Merle both noticed as well, seeing how they were eyeing the weapon and looking at the doctor with weary eyes. In fact it was Daryl that actually asked the doctor about it; in his own way.

“You always carry like that, doc?”

“They were around.” The Doctor said with an almost mocking smirk. “I really got a chance to familiarize myself with them. Also my name is Doctor Edwin Jenner, call me Dr. Jenner” The doctor’s answer nor the look in his eyes as he said all of it, didn’t settle Harry down in the least bit. As both his voice and his eyes caused both of Harry’s survival instincts, and magic to kick up a fuss. Making Harry really wonder just what was wrong. And after looking at the doctor’s dead steel blue eyes again Harry knew just why her instincts and magic were reacting the way they were.

Jenner’s eyes were dead, dead in a way Harry had seen in the war too many times before. Dead in a way that always made the hair on the back of her neck stand up in end. Hell, she had worn those type of eyes before. Where the person in question had lost everything they cared about and wanted to die themselves. Those people Harry had found out where the most dangerous in the war, they didn’t care if they died and more often than not they went out taking as many people, most times from the other side and sometime not, with them as they did. Harry knew this was why her senses were going haywire, rather he admitted it or not Jenner was dangerous, he was a Deadman walking with nothing to lose.

Because of this Harry knew that the CDC wasn’t safe and it wasn’t a place she was going to be staying in long. Wasn’t a place any of them were going to be staying in long if the feel she got off of Jenner meant anything. Still at the moment Harry knew that the group needed a break, they needed a safe place to recover in and currently the CDC was that place so once more, despite wanting to do otherwise and after promising herself that she wouldn’t, Harry found herself once again biting her tongue.

After everyone’s blood was taken, and sent off to the labs, Dr. Jenner began to give out rooms to the members of the group, while informing them all what was in the Center; though it seemed the things that had gotten the most attention from all of them was the mention of hot water in the showers of the room, and that there was plenty of food to eat.

When it came to rooms, Jenner had his own room nearest the lap. While Shane had a room with Glenn, and T-dog. Lori, Carl and Rick as a family where sharing a room together, Andrea, and Amy had a room together, Jacquil had the smallest room to herself, and Carol and Sophia had a room together. Leaving Merle, Daryl and Harry with the last room together; which left Harry wide eyed and wondering what the hell she was going to do now.

Harry having decided to ignore the fact she was currently, or was going to be, sharing a room with Merle and Daryl, had instead decided to go get some food ready. Despite what everyone thought she liked to cook, she found it calming and she was really good at it. So with that in mind Harry had decided to cook everyone something to eat tonight while everyone else was getting their showers and settled in. She would do that later, when there was less chance of anyone walking in on her and being let in on her secret.

She was currently having too much fun with it to let it go, besides she really didn’t want to deal with Lori and her views on how a women should look like and behave; which was something she knew she would have to put up with the minute Lori found out she was actually female and not male like everyone else thought. Not that it would change her, hell if Molly Weasely the dragon mother herself couldn’t change her what in hell of a chance did Lori actually have; with Molly at least she had respected her somewhat to actually listen to her opinion

Snorting slightly to herself at this Harry began to look around at the food that was in the CDC wondering just what to make that could be made in about an hour and a half while still being enough to feed all the people there.

Harry after looking at all the supplies they had, and after pulling a little bit of her own out, decided what she was going to make. Feeling to be in a rather generous mood at the moment, despite everything that had happened, and despite the feeling she was still getting about Dr. Jenner. Harry had decided to make a full course meal; including a dessert. After all it would be a while before any of the group could have something like that again, and had probably been a while since they actually had something like that anyway.

That in mind, and wanting everyone to be able to relax for a bit Harry had even gotten some wine out to have with dinner. Her own personal older, not to mention, a lot stronger wine that she had gotten from one of the black cellars; one that had a hell of a kick to it. More so then any of the ones that were in the CDC that is for sure.

For the main course Harry had went to work whipping up a thick but delicious smelling buffalo chicken alfreado bake, though she did cheat a little here and there with her magic to make sure everything would be done in time. Then she made some chees and garlic stuffed bread to go along with it, along with a fresh salad chopped full of different types of vegetables and a little meat.

Finally for dessert Harry had made an old favorite of hers, something she had always adored when Molly had made it, a grilled peach cobbler; something she hadn't even heard of until Molly had made it. Apparently it was old southern dish, and in one bite of she had been hooked. She hoped the same could be said here, for the others.

In a really good mood after the cooking she had done, and the promise of her favorite dessert waiting for her, Harry began to set the tables up for dinner just as she heard them all coming down the stairs. With a slight smile, one that was barely seen Harry watched as everyone began eating. Getting a small mental laugh when Lori tried to say he should have let one of women do the cooking instead of doing it himself. Which earned Lori quite a few, are you crazy looks, from nearly everyone at the table; apparently they didn't agree with her. Or they all knew that Lori wasn't too good a cook herself; even Shane looked anywhere but at her when she said this.

So yes, Harry was feeling pretty good about herself as they ate her cook, and looked to be really enjoying it. She felt even better when she saw the looks on the kids, as well as the hidden looks of glee on Daryl and Merle's, faces when they saw the dessert she had made. Not to mention the look on all the adult's faces when she finally brought out the wine.

Harry watched as everyone in the group started to unwind for once, being able to actually finally relax a bit and enjoy themselves. It brought an almost sense of peace to Harry to be able to watch this. Though she did get another moment of amusement when Carl finally persuade his mom to let him try some wine only to spit it out in disgust. Along with the fact that currently Glenn was truly on his way to being completely sloshed.

Grinning at this, then blinking wildly when she realized that they were most likely going to be at that for a while. Which meant that Harry finally had her chance to go shower and change without anyone seeing her. Realizing this Harry quickly but quietly walked out the room; taking care no one saw her leave. Before heading to the room she had been assigned the shower had been calling her name for a while, a despite being called one of the boy's for so long Harry hated being dirty a hangover from not being able to shower or bath for weeks at a time at her so called family's house. She could deal with it but she certainly didn't like it.

Once she was in the bathroom and had the door shut, Harry quickly began to undress. Kicking off her hiking boots, then taking off her thick jacket, a rather lose black shirt and her heavy jeans. Before moving to the chest bindings she had on, then her socks and her underwear. Finally completely undressed Harry slipped under the heavenly hot water of the shower; finally it was time for her to get clean.

Harry was enjoying herself, taking time to make sure every inch of her, including her ear length short black hair, was cleaning and relaxing her tense muscles under the shower. Harry after she did this sighed, she had been in the shower long enough and she knew she had to get out of it; despite the fact she would rather spend a good ten more minutes just relaxing in it. Knowing this Harry reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower; reaching for the towel that was on the bathroom sink.

Only to freeze and turn in horror as the door to the bathroom opened up before she could grab the towel. Eye wide she watched as Daryl stumbled in shutting the door behind him as he did so. Daryl also froze when he realized someone else was in the room, before going wide eyed then red as he realized just who it was and the state SHE was in.

Still red faced Daryl quickly turned around, quickly opened the door and rushed back outside; shutting the door loudly behind him as he did so. Though not loud enough as Harry could hear Merle asking his brother what was wrong and why his face was so red. Hearing this and knowing that Daryl wouldn’t lie to his brother Harry got a truly wicked idea in her head and in record time got redressed in the clothes she had brought with her. Another t-shirt and pair of Jeans, though this time she decided to forgo the chest bindings and heavy jacket, at least for now, making it obvious she was in fact female as she walked out the door; where a still slightly red faced Daryl was being questioned by his brother. Seeing this Harry decided to answer Merle’s question for Daryl.

“The dam ass forgot to knock and saw a lot more then he bargained for.” For a second Merle stood wide eyed as he stared at her in disbelieve before turning towards his brother and bursting out laughing at the expression still on his face. A laughter Harry was tempted to share as she rain her fingers through her hair.

At the same time Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he reacted this way about her true gender, then how would he react to her magic. And why for that matter did she want to tell him, and his brother, about her magic so badly?

 

 


	7. chapter seven

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Pairing-

Daryl/Harry-30

Merle/Harry-7

Daryl/Harry/Merle-25

Daryl/Harry/Rick-7

Harry/rick-6

Jesus-2

** Chapter Seven **

                Harry biting back her grin at the stupefied look on Daryl’s face and the slightly stunned look on Merle’s, even if he was trying to cover it with amusement at his brother’s predicament. It was moments like this that made Harry really glade she was pretending to be male in the first place; well besides having to deal with the bullshit looking female would cause in the long run that is.

Harry then watch as Daryl fought back the blush he had on his face, succeeding with at least most of it, leaving only the lightest of blush still on his face. Once he did this Daryl turned and punched his brother hard in the shoulder, for laughing at him in the first place, before turning to Harry and asking her.

                “So why are you making everyone think you’re a boy?” Harry hearing this question couldn’t help but snort, in what most would consider being an unlady like fashion but Harry didn’t give a damn what they thought, before answering the question.

                “First, I have to say when I ran into your group to begin with I really wasn’t trying to pass off as a male. In fact I didn’t have the chest bindings on, or even a heavy jacket that I do now; actually to begin with I was quite a bit insulted to be considered male. My chest isn’t that small, and I don’t look that masculine to begin with. I only added those things later to help with the act.” Here Harry raised her eyebrow at the two brother’s as she said this, and the two brothers had to agree without the chest binding or the jacket the two could see no way how she could have been mistake as male; at least not by them.

“Then again, you ad your brother where out hunting and didn’t really see me until I did start where those things….along with the choke collar to help hide the lack of Adams apple. Anyway when I had first stumbled upon you camp the very first people I had run into had been Lori and Shane. Which given how unobservant one of them is, and how stuck up the other’s ass the other is could explain why had been mistake as male to begin with…I guess. Though it really hadn’t been a pleasant first meeting to begin with. ” This was said with a small sneer of disgust as Harry recalled her first meeting, a sneer that turned rather amused as she continued.

“Now, I am not sure if the others told you this, but when Shane first met me he tried to demand I hand over my weapons, and other supplies. Like, any other sane being out there I of course refused to give them to him. Of course Mr. Temper didn’t take this too well and attempted to take them by force.” Here Harry paused and the amused look she had turned to a rather sinister grin before starting up again.

                “It didn’t work; I flipped him on his back and had by boot on his throat before he could even touch me. It was here where the idea of pretending to pass of as a boy really started off. You see after I did that to Shane, and had put the fear of me into him, Lori started going into me about how a LAD shouldn’t do that, and how a BOY like me should show Shane the proper respect he deserved, and how a BOY like me shouldn’t have so many weapons, and that if I was a proper GENTALMAN that I would share the supplies I had…she really didn’t take to well when I told her I was no Gentleman and nor was the man still underneath my boot , I think she also to offended when I told her I was giving Shane the exact amount of respect he deserved from me, none... “A shrug was given here as Harry remembered Lori’s reaction to what she said.

“I say this because after I informed her of this Lori went on a long, and boy to I mean a long and repetitive, rant about how boy should behave, and then to my disbelieve she went on one how lady should behave in return; like I honestly cared about what she thought. But after hearing this, and more importantly how she thought a female should behave only cemented the idea of pretending to be male; no way in hell am I going to behave like how that bitch believes I should. Seeing how she treats the others females in the camp and how hovers over them like she’s some sort of queen has only proven why the idea of pretending to be male was such a good one” Here, again Harry paused and got a mischiefs look in her eye as she added on.

                “Besides, I never actually said I was male to anyone to begin with. Everyone just assumed that I was male because of the way I was dressed and because my hair was short. Not to mention the fact I could fight as well as I could. And you know what they say about assuming right? ” This was said with a rather catty grin directed at the two brothers which earned them a slight laugh from the both of them. Both as they pictured Harry flipping over Shane and because of how everyone had reacted to first appearances. Amusement that stayed on their faces as what Harry had to stay next.

                “To be fair I am sure if you two had been there the first day I wouldn’t have fooled either one of you. Nor would I have been able to play the amusing game I have been playing. Because I am sure at least one of you would have called me out on it. But, since you guys came back a couple of days after I had met the group and I had plenty of time to make myself look more like male I was able to trick yall. Though I was sure you two were catching on a couple of times. That or had done something like pegged me as an effeminate gay.” This earned her a snort of laughter from Daryl before Merle, still amused, asked Harry.

                “I got to admit you did a good job trick us there sweetie, and I can why you’d want to trick as all to begin with. Though now I want ask if you got any more secrets you want to tell us to try to shock the socks off us. Cause it’s going to take a big one to blow this out of the water. “ Harry knew what Merle had asked had been said more in jest then anything else but at the same time she could help but think, ‘you know what, fuck it.’

                “Yeah, actually I do have a few things I want to tell you, and you better hold on tight cause what I’m about to tell you is going to seriously rock you world up.” Giving the two a devil may care grin, that usually had her friends and family panicking about what she was planning on doing, Harry started speaking.

                “You see there is quite a lot about me that you don’t know. Me being female, might pretty much be at the bottom of the list, as far as secrets are concerned. Now, let’s see where to start, the beginning would be good but that might just be a bit too far off as well; considered all the time it would take to give you all the details…. Hmm, well might as well be as blunt as I usually am.” Harry after saying this looked both Merle and Daryl in the eyes so they could see she wasn’t lying about what she was about to say.

                “I’m a witch. A wand waving magical witch and before you say I’m disillusioned and just out right insane for believing that I’ll give you a little prove. Now don’t scream.” This said, and before the two brothers could grab their weapons when they heard what she added last, Harry raised both of them in the air and had them floating; a good deal over said weapons and nearly touching the ceiling. Harry seeing that the two brothers were now wide eyed but seemed to now believe her started to speak again; not quite letting them down until she was sure they wouldn’t shoot her or something like that.

                “You see as a witch I can do a lot of things. And I want to help the two of you because out of all of this group right now you two are the only ones I can respect. This is why I have decided to tell you this right now. Some of the others have started to earn my respect, but not nearly enough to let them in on this, and some of them will likely never earn my respect…I’m sure you can guess just who those are. Now you’re most likely asking what the hell can a witch do to help you, and let me say a lot. I can transform things into object we need, like say a rock in to a tent, an old tree branch in to a metal sword, some grass into arrows or bullets for your weapons, and that is quite literally only the tip of the ice burg on what my magic can do. Now if I let the two of you down can you promise not to shoot me and actually listen to what I’m going to tell you two? After I’m done I am willing to answer any questions you ask, completely truthfully at that.”

This earned Harry two slow nods, seeing this Harry carefully placed the two brothers back in their seats and upon seeing that the two looked to be keeping their word and were instead intensely looking at her waiting for her to continue nodded before doing just that.

                “Alright, I think I’ll start big and go small, after all I was always told go big or go home, by someone I cared about.” Here Harry paused and got a look in her eyes that told both brothers said person was no longer among the living, before shaking her head and forcing a smile on her face as she continued.

“I can do wards, which you can think of as giant shields around a house, or a tent, or a store, or even a giant castle for that matter, these wards would be able to keep anything the warder, aka me, thought to be dangerous out. This would include things such as walkers or even other humans that have proven themselves not be trust worth; or completely insane for that matter. Though depending on the type of wards and the powers of the warder they can be overcome or destroy; even if it would take a good deal of effort to do so. Which brings me to my next point multiwards, ward done by several others at once and all connected together, these are permeant, more so then normal single person wards, and will keep out pretty much all dangers, including to things such as walkers to even Dragons. And I’m bringing this up because currently I have a home hidden behind several hundred different mulitwards; insured to be kept save even from an enraged dragon attacking them full force.”

Harry pausing at the disbelieve stares that screamed why they hell hadn’t she brought it up before, or why she was sure it was still safe for that matter, with a little why the hell was she out her in this hell then thrown in there for good measure. Seeing these looks Harry dropped the fake smile and began to get more serious.

“Unfortunately my home is fully magical, and those who don’t know about magic really don’t react well to it, or to me for that matter. At least not from my experience. Which is why I didn’t bring it up earlier or to any of the others. You tell me, answer this honestly, do you think that some of those in the group we’re in would accept magic at all without assuming it was something from a devil worshipper or somehow blame magic for what is going on. I can tell you right now neither one of those are true.” Here Harry took a deep breath and pushed back the memory of her so called family and their opinion on magic, and there for of her, before resuming.

“Magic comes from a person’s core and they have to be born with it, to actually be able to have magic. Not only that but, whatever the hell, is outside has nothing to do with magic; not in the least bit. My magic lashes out at those things because it feels unnatural to it; my magic wants to destroy those things and starts acting up whenever they are around.” Here harry got a grim look on her face as she remembered just how wild her magic had been when all of this had first truly one hundred percent started out, and how lucky she had been that there had been no one around her the first time she had truly met up with one of those walkers; to say it had gotten mess was serious underexaggeration. Grimacing slightly at that memory, and the lack of control it had caused her, Harry looked back at the brothers, before repeating.

“No, magic has nothing to do with those creatures. Now on top of having a safe place to go, I also have plenty of supplies. Going with a gut instinct when I first heard of all of this, back when no one else really believed what was being said and instead going on with their day to day live ignoring the dangers they were in. I decided to, and you might have actually heard of it given the fact it was a rather big mystery for a while, completely and utterly emptied out three large stores of every last single one of the supplies. If I remember correctly it was one of the largest Walmart’s in the area, an equally as large target, and a Sam’s club. And when I say empty I meant completely and utterly empty, even the back room and the supplies trucks that were there were all emptied out.”

Again Harry was treated to a pair of dumbfounded wide eyed looks from the brothers. Looks that caused Harry to smirk a bit before deciding to have a little bit of fun with the two before getting back to being serious.

“You know there are even some witches and wizard that can shift into an animal form and back. The animal they can shift to best matches the person’s personality and let’s just say my form was both ironic to those I called family considering just what they always called me, and at the same time considering just what it is happening very helpful for whatever the hell is going on around us.” Then ignoring the curious looks that all but screamed the two brothers wanted to know just what her form was continued on, acting as if she hadn’t just teased the two brothers with the information she had just given.

“I also have a couple of bags that are charmed to be bottomless and can hold pretty much an unlimited amount of supplies in them. Not to mention the magical trunks I have on my choker which can hold even more supplies, have actual rooms in them complete with beds and other necessaries, and if worse came to worse are actually warded so we could hide in them if need be. Now I was going to go raid this place just like I did the stores later on tonight so I can have even more supplies as a just in case. So do you want to help me later on, oh and do you have any questions you want to ask?” This last bit was said in a bit of a sarcastic tone that screamed that Harry already knew both brothers had question but she was asking anyway.

After she asked this Harry wasn’t surprised to be bombarded on both sides from the questions the brothers asked her.

“What is your animal form anyway?”

“Can magic be used to attack?”

“Can it be used to heal for that matter?”

“So your magic comes from within you does that mean there is a limit to what you can do?

“What types of magic are there?”

“If you have all this magic and even a safe house why the hell are you out here in this hell?”

“Are there others like you out there and are they a danger to us?”

“Does this mean Daryl’s chupacabra was real?”

This last question got Merle a good punch in his shoulder from his brother again and got a good laugh from Harry. It seemed that the brothers had accepted her and her magic if they could joke around about it like that, that is. But still she had promised she would give then answers, truthful answers at that so she better get to answering their questions.

“Okay my animal from. Well it’s called an animagus form and my form was a rather funny one. At least to me considering the reactions the people around me have to it. You see since I was a lot younger those I called my friends and family used to always call me a hell cat when my temper got up. You really should have seen the look on their faces when my animagus form turned to be just that a Hell Cat.” This was said with a sad amused look on her face as she remembered the looks on her family’s faces the first time she transformed. Harry was pulled from her memory when she heard Merle ask,

“Just what the heck is a Hell cat?” Hearing this and remembering just what she was doing, and knowing the information was important decide to answer what a hell cat was before she answer the other question she had been asked.

“That a loaded question, a Hell cat despite the name the cat has isn’t from hell, nor is it demonic. The reason the creature had the name hell cat is because of its appearance, the power it has, and the temperament they usually display.” Here Harry paused as she remembered the first time she had shifted into her Hell cat form, and then the research spree she went after she had transformed back.

“A hell cat at the smallest is the size of a panther, at least the smallest of a full grown one that is; the cubs of a hell cat are small as a kitten when first born. Mine is actually around the size of large horse, which is a little bit bigger than the average hell cat normally is. When it comes to appearance, a Hell cat is usually pitch black with flames of some sort of color around the neck, the all four feet and the tip of the tail. A male hell Cats would normally have a main around the head similar to that of a lions, but made out of pure flames instead of hair. While females have flames going down the chest; my form is obviously female like I am so it has flames going down the chest as well. Then both male and female hell cats have sabretooth like teeth sticking out of their mouths. My form mine is black as night, like all other hellcats are, and has hellish green flames in those place where the flames are supposed to be in a hell cat. Their looks all and all come off to be rather hellish or demonic despite not being so, which is one of the reasons Hell cats are so feared.” Here Harry gave a not so nice grin as she remembered all the times she used her animagus form to scare her so called relatives; all without the order of the flaming chicken finding out about her form, or that she was even an Animagus for that matter.

“As for the powers a hell cat well, one of the obvious ones is that they control flames. However these flames of theirs aren’t your normal everyday flames, their flames are as said to be as hot as the flames from hell itself able to melt through a good six feet of metal in mere seconds. I’ve tested those flames on walkers and let me tell you they burn through them in a second leaving nothing but ashes in place; it was beautiful. Though the range of the flames isn’t exactly large, maybe a good eight feet in front of the Hell cat, and around seven feet on both the sides. Hell cats are also really fast, strong and flexible akin to a panther or a lion only amplified by the size of the hell cat. Meaning the bigger they are the stronger and faster they are and some Hell cats can actually grow to be as big as a house; if you can believe it or not.” At the startled disbelieving look she was given Harry grinned at the two before finishing up about hell cats.

“As for temperament, as you can guess, Hell cats are known for the tempers. They have tempers that are as fiery as the flames they control but most the time those tempters are only ignited by those that harm the ones they care for, their pack, or worse their cubs. Harming those would set a hell cat’s temper aflame to the highest degree and get you set after with no mercy…that or trying to chain them up in any way; hell cats love their freedom and will fight tooth and nail to the bitter end to keep it. Just like I would.” Eyes almost flaming themselves as she remembered just what happened when someone tried to take her freedom from her. Remembering this Harry bit back a growl before recalling she still needed to answer the rest of the questions she had been asked; that and she couldn’t really avoid loose her temper right now.

"As for if magic can be used for attack, well magic like almost anything can be used for attack. They have spells made for both attacking and defending. Some of the magical attacks there are brutal and can kill those it hit the second it hits, and there are some that are less brutal and more for restraining, like spells that can tie you up or stun you. If you can think of a way to attack then there most likely is a spell that can do that and then some." Take a deep breath now calmer Harry continued answering the rest of the questions.

"Yes, magic can be used for healing, and yes before you ask I do know how to heal with magic. As for what types of magic there are, and yes I know that you asked another question before this, but it goes along with the healing question. There are several types of magic, one being healing, obviously, seeing as I had just mentioned it. Another one being runes which can and often is tied in with wards, but at the same time can be used without wards. Runes are usually thought of as magic in a written form. The next type of magic I can think of is Charms, these have multiple uses and can be things from making things float, to cursing someone; Charms are what most magic is based off of. Then there is potions which is one of the most wide spread magics there is. It is considered a liquid magic, if there is a spell for it then there more often than not there is a potion that has similar use; sometime even better than the actual spell. After that there is defense magic, offence magics, ancient magic and even magic that lets some, though not me thankfully, tell the future with. One of the Last types of magic I can think of at the moment would be the one you'd be the most interested in and that is transfiguration magic. Which is where my Animagus form falls under and is the magic that transforms one thing to another; like the examples I gave you earlier." Take a deep breath after this and knowing that there were only a few more questions left Harry got ready to answer them.

"Yes my magic comes from within me. It is called my magical core, and yes, there is a limit to the amount of magic I can do at one time because of this. Every witch and wizard has their own Limit. I myself have a rather large magical core though and I can do a lot more then what most others can do because of this fact. This also means that I can usually go long and cast more magic then most others; not to mention I have a very fast recover rate for which my core recovers which means it wouldn't take long for my core to recover if I did near empty it...though it would knock me out cold completely if I did empty my core all the way; which is why everyone with magic is careful not to empty their core." Here Harry paused as she remembered the horror stories she had been told by both Bill and Charlie about people who had empty their core completely and what had happened to them because of this. Let’s just say Backlash was never a good thing for witches or wizards especially when it comes from within their own bodies.

"As for why I am in this hell hole instead of my safe house is because...well honestly to look for people to take to my safe house with me. I can't stand being completely alone for long periods of time it’d drive me insane, so yeah. And again I am not just going to take people there without getting to know them first, I mean with some of this group I wouldn't trust to cover my back in a rain storm with a four person umbrella let alone cover my back in a situation; I wouldn’t put it passed them to stab me in it first. So until I can trust them I’ll not telling them anything" Here Harry ignored the look her answer got her and made it look like she was more interested in the choke collar as she answered the next question.

"Yes, there are others like me out there. At least there was three years ago when I last checked. Then again some of them can be really stupid so they may have killed themselves off since then. Honestly I don't care either way if they did. But yes if given a chance they can be deadly, though in most cases if you take the wand off the one threatening you they'll be a lot less dangerous seeing as most if they can't use their magic without their wand. Not to mention a good deal of them are too lazy to attempt to learn to defend themselves without their magic." Here Harry sneered to herself as she recalled just how lazy some wizards were using their wands and magic for literality everything. Before smiling slightly and answering the last, and most amusing, question asked.

"And yes Daryl's chupacabra was most likely real there are all types of creatures out there, or there was. Now you two got any more question for me before I go raid the rest of the building?" This question got Harry a smirk from both brothers before an amused Daryl asked her.

“So are you going to continue to pretending to be a boy?”

 


	8. chapter eight

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Pairing-(took down the others cause there was no way they were catching up) voting ends in after next chapter.

Daryl/Harry-43

Daryl/Harry/Merle-39

** Chapter eight **

                Harry did her best to ignore the snide comments Lori hissed under her breath about her sleeping in so late, and about how Harry really was such a lazy boy. That had been going on since the moment she had walked into the Kitchen; only a minute or two after both Daryl and Merle had walked in themselves. At least she tried to ignore her until Lori decided to do something everyone in the wizarding world had long since learned not to do. She brought Harry’s mother into it by making the comment.

                “I’m sure that your mother would be ashamed of having such a lazy boy, sleeping in so late and having to make someone else cook for you. I bet if she was here she’d say something about not having others be you maid service to you…if she had raised your right-“ Here Lori was cut off, and Harry was stopped by going for her throat by Daryl, but this didn’t stop Harry from all but hissing out.

                “Don’t talk about my mother like that you bitch, she is ten times the women you could ever be. At least she knew what loyalty was; at least she knew how to pull her own god damn weight around and then some. And at least she didn’t depend on some man to save her; she could save her own damn self. My mother died protecting me when I was child and I would love to think she is proud of who I’ve become and I will not let a two face whore like you spit on her memory in anyway. “As she said this, and as she shrugged off Daryl’s arms, which had been holding her back, two things happened. One Rick spoke up.

                “Now look here don’t talk to my wife is-“Only to be cut off by a still steaming Harry before he could get any further.

“If you don’t want me to talk to you wife in such a way, then tell her to keep her mouth shut and don’t talk about shit she doesn’t know. Or you know have her treat others the way she wants to be treated. She treats other like shit and acts like a bitch; she’ll get shit and be called a bitch in return!” And two Shane screamed in rage and tried to throw a punch a Harry for bad talking Lori.

Only for Harry to see the punch coming from the corner of her eye and simply move out of the way; letting Shane punch the metal wall right beside her as hard as he could. Leaving him clutching his hand in agony from doing so. Seeing this Harry simply smirked and told the man.

“That, that’s a wall and generally those with common sense don’t punch those; especially not metal ones.” Before heading to the kitchen to get some of the food that had been prepared; leaving behind a stunned group as she did so. Though quite a few of them looked to be rather amused at the turn of advents; especially when Harry turned back around and casually said.

“Oh and Lori next time you bad mouth anyone in my family, women or not I will not take it easy on you. Also because you brought it up, saying I was lazy and making some else make my food, wasn’t it you who said, just yesterday might I add, that I shouldn’t have cooked last night in the first place? That someone else should have done it? And didn’t you yourselves eat the food I made, without YOU help? Hmm talk about double standard right?” Then acting as if she hadn’t said, or did anything, got a plate to get her food; completely ignoring the two glares boring in her head from Shane and Lori, as well as the confused conflicted look that was one Rick’s face.

Harry, then calm as you pleased sat herself down in-between the two Dixon brother and began to eat; enjoying the meal of eggs and Bacon as she did so. Harry as she began to eat saw Dr. Jenner come in and get himself a plate set up.

Seeing this and seeing that Shane had gotten tired of being ignored, and had gotten over the pain of slamming his hand into a metal wall, at least for the most part, sighed to herself. It seemed that Dr. Jenner wasn’t going to be able to eat before he was bombarded by question.

Knowing this, and knowing that because of this they would be dragged off somewhere soon, Harry began to quickly, though still rather politely, finish of the rest of her food; ignoring the look on Lori’s face as she did so. After all it wasn’t like she was shoving the food in her mouth eating like a starved cave man, AKA like Ron would, and no she was just eating a little quicker than normal. So honestly Lori had no reason to stick her nose up at her at all; especially since her son was sitting right beside her doing this same as she was. Not to mention, so where a majority of the other’s at the table including Daryl and Merle; who had obviously gotten the same feeling Harry had just moments earlier.

No sooner had Harry finished the rest of the food on her plate, then Shane started to demand answers from Dr. Jenner, all before he could even put the first bit of food into his mouth. If it were Harry she would have ignore Shane and started eating, only answering him after she had finished eating; and then only if she felt like it.

“Look, give us answers here. What the hell is all of this outside, and what they hell have you guys been doing about it! The whole reason we came here is for answers not to eat some messed up eggs and bacon or hear some little boy bitch about the world.” This last bit was clearly directed at Harry seeing as Shane spat this last bit out while glaring at him. Not that it seemed to really bother her as Harry just simply flick Shane off and took out one of her daggers out to sharpen; paying no more mind to the spitting mad leader want to be. Dr. Jenner seeing that he really wouldn’t be able to eat, seeing as all the others really wanted their answers, sighed deeply before pushing his still full plate away from him.

“Alright you want your answers then follow me.” If Harry was in the mood she was in, and wasn’t actually in the group, she would have found how quick everyone followed Jenner to be rather amusing. But since she was and since she felt her inner hellcats Hackle start to raise Harry instead began to cautiously follow behind the man; clenching tightly to her bags and being grateful she had grabbed all of her things before she had come down; after all she really didn’t like the feeling she was getting right now.

The group walked silently behind Jenner as he led them to a room that had been labeled the main room. It was one of the rooms that Harry, Daryl and Merle hadn’t thought to go in, both because there wasn’t anything they needed inside it, and because when they were making their rounds they saw that Dr. Jenner had latterly spent the night in said room.

Inside the Main room there was a large computer station and what had to be one of the largest screens Harry had even seen mounted on the wall on top of it. Harry watched with narrow eyes, and a building itch in her wand hand, as Jenner walked up to computer and started keying in several things before speaking aloud.

"Give me a playback of TS-19" The tone this was said in raised the hairs on the back of Harry's neck and warned her even without her magic, that was still building up to attack, that something was wrong; no one should sound that dead when they talked.

However before Harry could mention this, or point it out to the two brother's at her side, the screen on the wall flickered to life. Showing everyone the picture of a human head with the brain visible a crossed the entire screen.

As this picture came to life on the screen Harry noticed that Dr. Jenner was looking at it with a strong look of longing on his face, and almost looked like he wanted to reach out and touch the scree, before he hide said look, clenched his fingers together, and turned to the group, informing them.

"Few people ever get the chance to actually see this, a very few amount indeed." Harry again felt a shiver of dread go down her spine as she heard this. Something wasn’t right, some big wasn’t right and it all centered around Dr. Jenner.

“Is that an actual brain?" Came the sudden question from Carl, as he start almost transfixed at the screen obviously curious as to what he was seeing. Fortunately, it seemed that Dr. Jenner wasn't insulted by this question as he answered Carl's; with a slight smile on his face as he did so.

"An extraordinary one." Before losing the small smile had had gained as he continued; going back to the dead tone he had been speaking with in the beginning.

"Not that it actually matters now, take us in for the EIV" Harry tried not to jump as the computer answer Jenner.

"Enhanced internal view commencing."

Harry along with the others watched nearly transfixed as the screen moved closer to the brain on this screen, until it was only show the human brain. A brain that was brightly lit up with several different light in different places.

"What are all those lights?" This time the question came from Amy who was standing beside her sister, and was curious as to what is going on. Again Dr. Jenner didn't seem offended by the question he had been asked, but again at the same time his tone left Harry knowing something was wrong. This constant knowing something was wrong, that there was danger nearby had Harry really on edge, as she continued to listen in; knowing that there were answers she would need from Dr. Jenner.

"It's a person's life, their experience, their memories...it’s their everything, it’s what that makes them, them. What makes them human. They are the synapse and electric impulses in the brain that carry out all the messages; all of them. They are what determine what a person does, says, or even thinks, and there all there from birth...to death." This last bit seemed to strike something in Rick because he asked.

"Death? Does this mean that what this is a Vigil?" Harry watched as the Doctors hand clenched and unclenched before he answered Rick’s question. All these signs were adding up and they weren't added up to anything good, but at the same time Harry knew that they needed answers .

However at the same time she was rapidly thinking on just how she could get the others to see just how dangerous Dr. Jenner was. SO far she could really think of a reason to get all of them to believe it; especially when you considered one of the reasons she knew that Dr. Jenner was so dangerous was because her magic told her he was. And her magic was something she didn’t want the others to know about yet; at least not some of them.

Biting her lip Harry turned to where both Merle and Daryl were trying to get talk to them with her eyes; warn them about the dangers of Dr. Jenner. Only to see both brothers were already tense and ready to spring into action at a moments notice. It seemed they were just as good, if not better, at reading body langue as she was because they could already see that something wasn't right here. Sadly before she could say anything to any of the others she heard a question that made her magic spike and caused every instinct she had to scream escape.

"What is that clock behind you for, and just what happens when it hits zero?" Harry hearing this spun around to look at the clock and seeing it counting down knew she needed to get herself and all the others the hell out of there. More so then ever when she head the reply from the AI when Rick asked what happens when the power runs out.

"When the power runs out, a facility-wide decontamination will occur." The others hearing this, and after a couple more question directed at the Ai finding out just what it meant, started to panic and rush to the door to leave. Only for the door to slam shut before any of them could get out; locking them all inside.

                Seeing this door slam shut Harry spun around to see Dr. Jenner at the keyboard. He had just used his ID to seal the door shut. He was prepared to die and take them all with him while he did so. Worst yet, in Harry's mind at least, he was acting as if he was doing them all a large favor by doing this.

"It will be quicker this way, just a short burst of pain then nothing. No worries, no loss, no fear… nothing." Then Dr. Jenner had the nerve to look insulted when Harry responded to him.

"Oh jump on a chainsaw while doing a split why don’t you" While she tried to get the doors to open up. However it seemed that because of just how the door was made, her magic really had no effect on it. Meaning Harry couldn’t open the door up herself. This didn’t mean she couldn’t make the Doctor open up the door though. That in mind Harry spun around to face the doctor, ready to use her magic to ‘convince’ the doctor he needed to open the door up.

Only to feel her eye twitch when she say Rick attempting the stop Shane from shooting the doctor. Harry seeing this was about to really let her temper loose on Shane and let him know just why he shouldn’t kill the only one capable of opening the doors for them when suddenly the doors slammed open. It seemed that while everyone was fighting or paying attention to the fight Dale had actually managed to convince the doctor to open the door for them. Luck them; they only had a couple of minutes till it all blew.

Once the door was open every one rushed out grabbing as much of their things as they could before taking off towards the exit where the shutters were still close. Seeing this Harry cursed and remembered how those things had made her feel when she had first gotten her, at least now she knew why. Not that it helped much.

Feeling panic as they couldn’t get the shutters open Harry began to gather her magic, willing to at least temporarily reveal it if it meant she would live to see another day and not die here. Only to find out she didn’t have to as Carol had found a grenade in Ricks jacket. A grenade that was quickly lunched at the shutters and blew a good size hole for all of them to escape from.

As soon as everyone was out of the CDC and into the van it blew up, taking the building, a lot of the walkers, Dr. Jenner, and to some of the groups grief Jacqui, who had decided to stay behind, with the ‘good’ doctor.


	9. chapter nine

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Pairing-(took down the others cause there was no way they were catching up) voting ends in after next chapter.

Daryl/Harry-45

Daryl/Harry/Merle-43

A.n- because it was asked, in both stories about the glasses Harry wore/wears. The female Harry inherited her mother’s sight along with her eye color meaning she never needed glasses in the first place. Plus even if she had her animagus form would have fixed her eye sight for her, mainly because it was a magical form that fixed any problems the body had.

** Chapter nine **

                Harry, after they had made it out of the CDC and said building had exploded, found herself in in the same truck she had been in when they had first arrived. Funnily enough in the same sit with Daryl right beside her and Merle once more driving; though from what Harry heard both Daryl and Merle would be switching out soon. Only this time Harry wasn’t working on sharpening her weapons like she had been the last time she was in the truck, no this time Harry was thinking simply to herself. However none of her thoughts turned out to be simple in the least bit.

Harry had been in danger some serious danger just recently, and so had the ones she had cared about, even worse yet she really hadn’t been able to do a lot about it; unlike how she could most of the times with the Walkers. This was because nearly everyone that had been there hadn’t been aware she had magic at all, so she hadn’t been able to really use it to help; at least not as much as she had wanted too. That wasn’t something Harry really liked and it wasn’t a situation she really wanted to find herself in again.

This is why she was currently thinking. She wanted to inform the others about her magic, and some of the things that she could do with it, as a just in case. Mainly because if it came down to it she wanted to be able to use her magic to be able to safe those she cared about; and to put the fear of her into those she didn’t.

At the same time she didn’t want to inform some of the group about her magic, mainly because she knew that they wouldn’t accept magic, and that they would somehow blame her for the hell that was going on around them. Not to mention Harry could think of at least one of them that would blow everything way out of proportion; at least when it came to her and her magic.

These weren’t the only reason Harry didn’t want to tell the others about her magic, but even she would admit on her part it was sort of petty to not want to tell them about her magic, and how it could be used to protect them, simply because she didn’t like a good deal of them, and didn’t want to waste even a drop of her magic on them….unless it was to curse them that is. Even if it was true when it came to several of them.

Still this did leave Harry in a predicament, she wanted to tell a few of the group about her magic, as a just in case, but she couldn’t do so without the ones she didn’t want finding out about her magic, doing just that; finding out. Biting her lip, and remembering just how bad some people reacted to magic and recalling every damn time she saw or heard her how much Lori reminded her of her oh so ‘loving’ aunt Harry decided until she felt comfortable enough with the group then she wouldn’t tell any of the others about her magic. Which most likely meant that the group would have to find out she was actually female before they ever found out about her magic.

But that wouldn’t stop her from using some more subtle magic to help the others. Maybe things like small summoning charms to get things like can good closer, location spells to help find thing like weapon or other foods, putting up some minor wards that would both slow down the walkers and alert her to the fact if they were nearby. Not to mention things like runes to do thing like make bullets stronger and always hit true, or make the arrows Daryl fires always return to there quiver; she was sure Daryl would like that at the least. Even after a while even with runes helping they would have to be replaced.

Speaking of Daryl and Merle for that matter, maybe they could think of some ideas to share with her about her magic. She was sure they would understand just why she wasn’t comfortable sharing her magic at the moment. Not to mention would most likely be willing to bounce ideas off her when it came to using her magic to help the others, without them finding out that she was doing so. Knowing that was probably the best idea she could come up with, at least at the moment, Harry turned towards Daryl and broke the silence that had been in the truck.

“Daryl, things really could have gone a lot worse back there if Dale hadn’t been able to convince the ‘good’ doctor to open the door back there. I had been on the verge of using my magic on the doctor to make him open that door, the others finding out be damned. But now I’m feeling torn. I know that if the others knew about my magic things would have gone a lot easier, hell if they knew things would continue to go on a lot smoother then it had been…at least with some of them it would have. And it’s because of those unique few that would have made it just that much more difficult if they knew about magic, that much more headache inducing, that I don’t want any of them to know about my magic. Because honestly the majority of this group really can’t keep secrets from each other for long.”

Here Harry stopped and rolled her eyes as she recalled just how badly the others were at keeping their secrets from each other; at least for longer periods of time. Because truly everyone in the camp knew the groups biggest secret, the thing that was going on between, Lori, Shane and Rick, well everyone but Rick but Harry was sure the man knew but was deep in denial about what he knew. It seemed that both Daryl and Merle thought the same as Harry because as soon as Harry said this they both gave a snort of agreement Harry continued on.

“But at the same time I have thought of ideas of how to use my magic to help others without them actually finding out about said magic, though I think I need your help when it comes to that. Or at least have you opinions on it, and any other ideas of how you think of about helping out.” After saying this Harry, took a deep breath and waited to see how the brothers would react to what she said. Feeling a bit better when she noticed that they both at least looked to be open to hear what she had to say. Noticing this Harry took another deep breath before she started talking again.

“Well some of the ideas I had were things like putting up minor wards around were ever we’re resting. These wards would be able to both alert us if walkers where around and actually slow the walkers down a bit if they are trying to attack us. Not only that but could tie you two to the wards as well so that you would be alerted if anything happens as well. By this I mean you’d be able to feel it if anything dangerous crosses the wards; be it human or a walker. So that would make three people who would know what was happening and help the give the others warning. Not to mention if give us additional warning about if the human we meet are trust worth or not seeing as the ward are based on intent.” Here Harry paused and wondered if she should inform the brother’s more on wards themselves before shaking her head. If the brothers wanted to know more she would tell them if they asked, but for now she needed to get her other ideas out after all the sooner she got this done, the sooner she could get their opinion; though why their opinion matter so much to her when she had only recently met them Harry had no idea.

“Then my other ideas were things like summoning spells to call items like can good, waters, or even fallen weapons into reach. Or using location charms to find things like clean water, clothes, other weapons or even if it came down to it other people. That and using things like runes to make bullets stronger, or to help improve aim or even make it so that things like arrows automatically return back to the one who fired them after a certain amount of time has passed. I have a lot of different ideas like this, and they all can be used subtlety enough that the others are most likely not to notice them; or be too grateful to actually pay attention to what happened. But I want you twos opinion on this. What do you think, and do have any other ideas to add?” There was a deep pause after Harry finished talking as both Merle and Daryl took in all she had said and thought about it for a bit. Then just when Harry wasn’t sure one of them was going to answer her, and just before Harry blurted out a never mind, to what she had just said, Daryl spoke up.

“I can see why you don’t want some of the others to know, a few of them would kick up one hell of a fuse about you having magic. Most likely try to blame you, or your kind, about whatever the hell is going on outside. Hell they’ll probably try to turn the group against you and considering just how the group is right now there a good chance it’d work. Not to mention you’re still hiding the fact that your female from them and if they found out about that after your magic they’d probably not trust you enough about the safe place you got considering all the other secrets you have kept from them. So yeah maybe exposing them to magic the way you are would be best. Make ‘em see just how helpful you are to have around first then let them know your secrets.” Harry hearing all of this from the usually silent Daryl had to blink, and then hide a smile. Looked like Daryl agreed with her, and would also help her out with her ideas; that was good. Not to mention the warm feeling it gave her knowing this, a warm feeling that grew when Merle responded in a positive fashion as well.

“I agree with my brother here. As for some ideas how about making the others bags lighter, or making it so they can carry more. Maybe adding some of those potions to help in food or something like that? Can magic be used to repair things? If so then you could use magic to help repair clothes or other things and just make it look like you sew it up or something like that.” Hearing this Harry let a large grin show on her face and was about to say something more to both Daryl and Merle, when something occurred outside causing Merle to jerk the truck to a stop.

                Climbing out Harry couldn’t stop the groan that left her mouth even if she tried. It seemed that Dale had pushed is RV to hard once more and in had come to a smoky stop yet again. Seeing this Harry knew the patch job that Merle did wasn’t holding anymore, and that it was likely another patch job similar to the one had had done before wouldn’t help much. Which would mean that they would need to replace the parts instead of patching. Knowing this Harry could admit that at least, considering just were the RV had crashed, they were pretty luck in that regard; especially so when you took in mind just what was all around them.

                Something Merle seemed to have thought of himself seeing as without Harry even having to mention anything he went over to a relatively new looking truck and popped the hood of it; looking at the parts and removing the ones that he would need. Harry, seeing this, smirked and started to look in the cars around them for supplies, after all given the time they were in you never know when they would find something they could really use; now would you. However, it was seeing Harry breaking a nearby car window, and taking out some of the supplies she had seen in the car that seemed to set Lori off.

                “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?! Don’t you have any respect for the dead!? What you doing is stealing form the dead it’s a crime against god and I can’t say I am comfortable seeing you do that!” Harry hearing this couldn’t stop herself as she froze before turning and look at Lori in complete disbelief. Before rising at eyebrow at her, and in a tone that screamed she thought the person she was speaking to was a complete and utter moron replied to her.

                “Okay one, the people are dead and they’re not going to need the supplies they have. Two, we do need these supplies and if taking them from a car like this means the people I care about will live longer then you can be sure as hell I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure they make it out alive. Three get you nose out of the air and get the fuck off the high horse you’re on. You’re not the special little princess you seem to think you and sooner or later you’re going to have to get your hands dirty rather you like it or not.” This said, and finding herself enjoying the offended look on Lori’s face, Harry went back to what she had been doing; Daryl right beside her doing the same looking equally as amused as Harry was currently feeling.

                That is Harry attempted to get back to what she had been doing only to hear a roar of rage from behind her followed quickly by the sound of footsteps rushing towards her. Hearing this, and knowing what it meant, from years of experience from others, Harry quickly turned around; ready for the attack that was coming. It was because of this Harry was prepared for the punch that Shane had thrown at her by quickly catching said punch; absentmindedly noticing it was with the same injured hand he had punched the metal wall with.

Seeing this, and seeing that Shane was about to throw another punch with his free hand Harry quickly tightened her grip on Shane’s injured hand before twisting it around; forcing Shane to twist around with it as he did so. Before proceeding to kick the back of Shane’s knees force the man to fall to the ground, on his knees, with his back towards Harry, and his arm twisted up in her grip.

All of this took a minute, at most, and all the rest of the group could do was watch wide eyes one of the smallest adult members of their group took out what most thought was one of the strongest; with what looked to be with ease at that. Harry seeing these looks and feeling that Shane was now trying to fight to get back up, obviously trying to get back up to continue to fight with Harry.

Harry realizing this let loose an aggravated sigh before putting more pressure on Shane’s injured hand, causing him to freeze in his movements because of pain. Feeling that at the moment she had Shane’s attention, and knowing she still had the others attention Harry began to speak.

“Look if I have to I will defend myself against attacks; especially when they are attacks at my back. And I won’t bit my tongue when others don’t have to either. Not when what I am saying is what I believe to be true; no matter how rude it may seem to be. If you don’t like it say something about it to me, don’t attack me. Right now we can’t afford to have fighting in this group, but like I just said even if I don’t think we should fight I will if I have to defend me and mine. Just like the other’s here would.” This was said as her eyes were directed at a torn looking Rick who was looking alarmed with everything that had just happened. An alarmed look that grew with each word Harry had said, and as she continued speaking.

“Now, all I was saying was that these cars have supplies that we could use, that sooner or later we are going to have to do things we would rather not do if we want to survive that is a given. And that because of the fact that Walkers are attracted to loud noises that we shouldn’t fight and scream. Now Shane I am going to let you go but if you try to attack me I won’t be as merciful as I’m being now and I will uses more force; but only if you make me.” Shane it seemed hadn’t lost all his senses because he heard the unsaid deadly force in what Harry had just said. Knowing this, and knowing at the moment that he couldn’t take on Harry nodded his head before gritting his teeth in rage as Harry finally released him from the hold she had him it.

Harry catching sight of the glare Shane was giving her as she went to the next car to check it for supplies couldn’t help but wonder how he, Shane that is, would react when, or if he ever did, find out that she was actually female and had been able to take him out like that; what seeing as Shane seemed to think all women were delicate and Harmless like Lori like to pretend to be.

Grinning to herself, as she pictured just how Shane would react, Harry walked over to where Daryl was and began to check the car opposite him for any supplies that could be of use. Finding several thermal blankets, another tent, several flashlights and even a set of fireworks for some reason. All of which she gathered up and packed away, she knew she could find a use for all of those things one way or another. Harry was about to go to another car when Dale started to shout out.

“Walkers, get down and hide there are Walkers coming this way!” Harry hearing this was about to duck into the car she was in front of. Only to find an arm reach around her waist and find herself being pulled under the car instead of in it.

Eyes wide Harry turned to see just who had pulled her under the car and saw that it was Daryl that had pulled her under the there. Seeing this and after a bit of debating realized that under the car would be a lot safer than in it. Especially consider the fact Harry wasn’t sure if she would have been able to actually close the car door or not, so acknowledged this Harry nodded her head in thanks to Daryl. Before turning to face the other side to watch as the walkers all staggered passed them all at an agonizingly slow pace. Trying her best not to think about how warm Daryl’s arm had been when it had been wrapped around her waist; how right it had felt when it was around her.

After what felt like hours under the car as Walker after walker slowly trudged passed them the herd of walkers finally all passed and got far enough away for them to safely get from under the car. Knowing this Harry quickly got out from under the car and began to brush herself off, only to freeze in horror when he heard Carols’ panicked cries.

“Sophia, Sophia oh dear god, have any of you seen my daughter Sophia I can’t find her!”

               


	10. chapter ten

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Pairing-(took down the others cause there was no way they were catching up) voting ends in after next chapter.

Daryl/Harry-52

Daryl/Harry/Merle-60

 

** Chapter Ten **

                Harry after she heard that Sophia had gone missing felt her heart drop straight out of her chest; and begin to rest somewhere near her stomach. The sweet little girl that used to come to Harry for bedtime stories when she was scared, and followed her around the camp when she had first arrived acting like she was some kind of super hero was missing.

                Harry knowing this began to feel guilty, with all that had been happening lately and with how torn up her thoughts had gotten, she hadn’t been paying as much attention to the children as she usually did. Hell, she hardly had been paying any attention to them what so every in the last day or so; which was something Harry found herself regretting immensely.

But no more, she had to find Sophia, and she could tell from just looking at them that both Daryl and Merle they felt the exact same way as she did. That’s when one of Merle’s earlier suggestions about how she could use her magic rang out in her head. The location charm, she could use it to see just what direction Sophia had gone in, which when you include the tracking skills that Merle and Daryl had would make it just that much easier to find her.

                This in mind Harry ran after Daryl and Merle, who had already started off to the forest to look for Sophia; ignoring the sneering that Lori was doing at her back as she did so. Apparently neither Lori, nor Shane saw any reason why they had to look for a little girl, it seemed both of them wanted to leave and find a safe place to stay instead; even if Shane was really the only one who was being seriously vocal about this suggestion.

Fortunately everyone, including Rick, was ignoring Shane and was instead either trying to help Carol or where making plans to find Sophia themselves. Though at the moment only Daryl Merle, and Harry were actually in the forest actively searching for Sophia.

What else was fortunate, at least where both Shane and Lori were concerned, was that neither one of them attempted to stop Daryl, Merle or Harry from going out to look for Sophia because if they had anyone of those three would have broken them; in one way or another.

                Harry once she caught up with the two brothers, and while making sure she wasn’t getting in their way as they searched for a trail, she pulled out her wand and said in a clear, though low, tone that the brothers could clearly hear.

                “Point me Sophia.” The two brothers hearing this watched as the wand in Harry’s hand began to spin around wildly before stopping and pointing to the north through a section of trees nearby. Seeing this Harry told the two beside her.

                “Sophia, is in that direction, that was a locating charm, as long as she is still alive and isn’t in another country or too far away, I can find her with that charm…just like Merle suggested earlier when I asked about ways to help the others with magic.” After saying this Harry followed the two in the direction the wand had been pointing in. Still making sure to remain careful not to walk in front of them as she did so; least she accidently mess up some tracks they could follow to Sophia.

                They had been in the woods looking for Sophia for a good ten minutes now, and they had been forced to use the locating charm once more when they ran a crossed a river Sophia had ran through, as of yet they still hadn’t found her. That’s when Harry remembered something else she could do that would help further and as she remembered this she felt like hitting herself on the head for not recalling it sooner.

                Daryl most have noticed something was wrong with Harry, maybe from the way she was standing or something similar to it, because he could tell there was something on Harry’s mind; something that was making her lose her concentration. It was because of this, and because he got the feeling that whatever it was bothering Harry could prove to be helpful to know in the future, asked her.

                “What’s wrong, is it something to do with Sophia or is it something else?” Hearing this Harry was knocked out of her thoughts of mentally berating herself for forgetting something so important, especially when she had actually mentioned in not that long ago, answered Daryl.

                “No, I just thought of an easier way to find Sophia, not to mention a saver way as well. I can shift into my animagus for and smell her out. Not to mention while I’m in that form the walkers tend to avoid me because the hell flames and all that. It’s like they know the flames can destroy them or something like that.” Hearing this, both brothers were eager to actually see her animagus form, both because they could see how it could be helpful in tracking, and because well how many people got to say they saw someone shift into something like a hell cat anyway.

Harry seeing the, hidden looks of curious and excitement on both brothers faces, quickly shifted into her animagus form of a Hell cat. Leaving the brothers to be temporarily stunned at the site of a large horse sized, almost sabretooth looking, black and green flaming cat in front of them.

                Not that they let their shock keep them down for long, because not even seconds after she had shifted Harry had caught onto Sophia sent and was racing after it; both Daryl and Merle hot on her heels as she did this. It was because of this that the three of them were able to hear a scream coming from ahead of them; a scream that sounded just like Sophia. Hearing this, the three took off even faster than they had been before; determined to get to the girl before she could be hurt.

                Harry knowing her animagus form would likely terrify the girl, not to mention raise too many question back at camp, which she honestly didn’t want to deal with, if Sophia actually saw it, shifted back to her human form; just as the three burst into the clearing that they now knew Sophia was in. When they did this, what they saw the second they got to that clearing was Sophia in a tree trying to escape a trio of Walkers that were trying to pull her down so they could eat her.

Seeing this, the three adults now in the field became enrage, and all three of them sprang into action. Daryl had his bow and arrow out before any of them could blink before proceeding to shot the Walker closest to Sophia down, and then another arrow went flying from his direction aiming for the one that was furthest away.

While Merle had one of his blades out and throw it at the last remaining Walker there, hitting it dead center in the head before it even realized he was there. Meanwhile Harry took advantage of her small size and twisted between the walkers and was up the tree helping getting Sophia out of it before the three bodies of the walkers even hit the ground.

                Once Harry was out of the tree, and had a clearly terrified, sobbing, Sophia in her arms she began to smoothly pat the little girl on her back; looking almost panicked as she did so. Much to Daryl and Merle’s amusement as they watched her; it was obvious Harry really wasn’t used to anyone really crying on her like that. And she certainly wasn’t used to a small child hugging her like she was the last thing on this earth; at least not any more.

Harry seeing the fact that both brothers looked to be amused at what was currently happening to her, glared at them and mimicked handing the child to them just to see what they would do. Only to get her own look of amusement when both brothers rapidly shook their heads, in a negative fashion, they didn’t know what to do either, and both thought Harry was actually doing the best job. Seeing this Harry rolled her eyes before getting hit with a burst of inspiration.

                “Hey Sophia, why don’t we get you back to your mom? I’m sure she’s missing you just as terribly as you must be missing her.” This seemed to do the trick as it got Sophia to loosen her grip from around Harry throat and caused her to rapidly nod her head; obviously she wanted her mom. Seeing this Harry grinned and after giving a quick thumbs up to both Daryl and Merle, she began to backtracking her way back to camp; knowing the two brothers would watch her back as she did so.

                It didn’t take the, now group of four, long to make it back to where the others had been when Sophia had been lost. Only to find out that everyone looked to be packing up and looking ready to leave; in fact currently the only ones still there were Amy, Andrea T-dog, Glenn and Carol. All of which were moving as fast as they could to repack everything back up in the vehicles.

Seeing this Harry could help but wonder if the group had been preparing to leave them all behind, and if so could they really trust the rest of the group now. Only to be torn from her thoughts as Sophia, who was still in her arms, started to struggle to get away from her hold.

Feeling this, Harry looked down and seeing that the little girl in her arms was looking at her mother not to mention trying her hardest to reach her, smiled slightly before letting her go. Watching with a warm look on her face as the Sophia ran to her mother and hugged her. Causing Carol to fall to the ground from the sheer speed Sophia had picked up while running towards her. Not that Carol seemed to care in the least bit about this as she clutched her daughter to her; tears of happiness falling from her eyes. Harry seeing this, for the first time in a long time felt like crying herself; this time from the sheer warmth from the scene in front of her.

Carol, after checking on her daughter, and just holding her close to her for a little bit, slowly climbed back up and began to walk towards the trio who had brought her daughter back to her in the first place. Once she reached them she swept Harry into the strongest hug she could manage at the moment, and still crying slightly told, the now wide eyed woman.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you three so much. You found my baby girl, thank you. I don’t even want to think about what I would do without her, and you guys have made it so I wouldn’t have too. So thank you so much, and I’m so sorry I miss judge you guys so badly, I’m so sorry about that.” This last bit was directed mainly at the Dixon brothers but Harry could tell that it helped, and that in at least some ways it had also somewhat directed at her at the same time; which honestly Harry could say did bring the respect she had for Carol go up in some degree.

Still the hug was starting to get uncomfortable for Harry, who still really wasn’t comfortable being touched by others, so she started to shrug her way out of the Carol’s hug . Then once she was finally free Harry didn’t hesitate in a second when it came to asking the question that had been bothering her since she had first walked back into the camp.

“Just why is everyone looking to be rushing around and packing up? We’re you guys planning on leaving or something?” Carol hearing the question Harry had asked, and seeing that both the brothers behind her looked to be rather tense, went wide eyed before answering.

“Oh, oh I can’t believe I almost forgot! Rick, Shane and Carl went off a short while after you three did to help look for Sophia as well. And well, while they were out a hunter had shot clean through a deer Carl was behind and shot hit Carl as well. Rick was just here, and now all of us are going to the Farm Carl and the others are now at. Apparently the Famer who owns it is also a veterinarian and will be hopefully able to fix Carl up.” Carol after saying this, went right back to work helping the rest of the other finish packing up. Daryl, Merle, and Harry right behind her as she did so. Though even as she help everyone pack up Harry could help but think to herself.

‘Why is it always the children who are the ones to get hurt the most?’


	11. ch 11

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Pairing-(last chapter to vote)

Daryl/Harry-67

Daryl/Harry/Merle-88

** Chapter Eleven  **

                They were all rushing over to the farm that Carl, Lori, Shane and Rick were currently at. Every last single one of them were on the edge of their seats, and trying to get there as fast as they could so they could all find out more about what happened to Carl. All worried about one of the children in their group; especially now that they knew the other one was now safe in her mother’s arms.

Harry, herself, was currently worrying and thinking of all the different potion and spells that she could use to help Carl out. Even if she had to stun and erase the memory of everyone else in the room to do so, she would; she would do whatever she had to, to make sure Carl came out of this alive. Though given the fact that she had already let it slip out, a while ago, that she had some serious skills when it came to medical procedures Harry was really hoping that it didn’t come down to that. Though given how things had played out before with certain members of the group left Harry unsure about this.

Though just how she was going to let it all of this play out, was leaving her more than slightly confused. After all she really didn’t want Carl himself to be in any pain or danger, but at the same time her potions, which would be the best thing to help him heal, would leave him healing to quickly and because of this there would be questions asked. Maybe she could use a couple of illusion spells and have bandages around the wounds so no one could see just how quickly they all healed. And it wasn’t like Carl couldn’t use the extra bed rest even if his injuries where gone due to the potions.

That is if they left her actually heal Carl up, and rather she liked it or not Harry could totally see Lori protesting again letting her anywhere near her son; despite the skills she had. And it wouldn’t because Lori didn’t believe in her skills that she wouldn’t let her near her son but because Lori didn’t like her, mainly because Harry was one of the camp members that didn’t bow down to her demands; not to mention constantly question or argued with the ‘leader’ of the group. Which would stop Lori from letting Harry heal her son up like Harry wanted to; if only to be petty.

Which again had Harry debating the need to stun Lori and setting her somewhere far way; rather it was really necessary or not. Then again could she honestly blame Lori for being worried about her son, even when it was at her own convenience?

Shaking her head Harry tore herself out of her thought. She already knew that one way or another she was going to heal Carl up. Rather she had to do it in the dead of night, without his parent’s permission, or after stunning everyone there. One way or another she was going to help that child. Even if it did mean she had to be around the headache inducing woman to do so.

At the same time, this incident was bring up thoughts that had been bothering Harry for a while now. Thoughts on her magic, and how much easier everything would be if all the others knew about it as well. Hell, she had already done quite a lot secretly for the others with her magic, most recently using it to help find Sophia. So maybe the others wouldn’t react badly to it if she let them know that. Not to mention, she does have a safe place for them to go to, and plenty of supplies that they could use. With this added in you would think they would accept magic right?

So why then, did she still feel so against telling them about it? Why did her very instincts still warn her and repel against the idea of informing them of her magic? Or was she mistaking her instincts for her dislike, and if so did she really dislike both Shane and Lori enough that she would let the rest of the group suffer because of it?

Harry after thinking this swallowed deeply before turning to Daryl who was actually driving this time, and then to Merle who was sitting beside her looking out the window trying to hid the apprehension he was currently feeling. Seeing them and remember just how much these two helped her, and how close they had become to her despite the short amount of time she had been around them calmed down a bit. It was like being around them helped center both her mind and her magic in ways she hadn’t felt before; even with those she had called family before the war.

They knew about her magic, and at the moment seemed to agree about keeping it hidden, at the same time they were very much willing to play interference when she had to use magic to help the others and most likely would be able to do so at this farm with Carl as well. SO for now she’d worry about Carl and not about the fact that sooner or later she would have to inform the others about her magic, and her actual gender for that matter, the kid was more important than that; at least for the moment.

It was a good thing Harry came to this conclusion when she did, because as soon as she did, they were pulling up to the farm and everyone was flying out of the car trying to find out what had happened to Carl. All of them questioning at once wanting to know if he was okay. Harry didn’t even have time to do this, because as soon as she was out of the truck she found Rick rushing over to her. A look of pure panic, rage, helplessness and pleading all combined in his eyes as he did so.

“Harry, you said you had a good deal of medical experience didn’t you?! And you said you carried plenty of medical supplies on you because of this right? I heard you tell both Amy and Andrea this, please tell me it’s true!” Harry this mentally let loose a sigh of relief, it seemed that Rick was going to let her heal Carl up. And apparently Lori cared enough about her son to put aside her dislike for Harry because she wasn’t saying anything just looking with tear-filled eyes at Harry. Harry seeing this felt herself warm up a little to the women and answered Rick; trying her best to keep her tone soothing as possible.

“Yes, I have a lot of medical knowledge, and quite a bit of practice as well. You remember those terrorist attacks back in England a couple of years ago? Well, during that time I was what you would call a field medic and after that furthered my knowledge. Not only that but I raided the CDC the night before we left so I do have plenty of supplies that can be used to help Carl. So can you lead me to him?” This got Harry a sob of relief from Rick, and then Harry felt the small amount of warmth she had just gotten for Lori plummet to an all new low when Lori started to whine slightly; obviously she hadn’t been able to put her dislike for Harry behind her long enough.

“Rick, why can’t we let the farmer help out son? At least with him we know he is a professional, plus he’s older and well I’m sure he has more practice and skills then this child does. I mean seriously a field medic, like I believe that the boy himself looks barely old enough to drink.” Harry hearing this Harry took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down, and in a forcefully neutral sounded tone replied before Rick could; who was currently looking at his with shocked, disbelieving, eyes.

“Look Lori, from what I’ve been told the farmer is a Veterinarian, meaning he is used to working on animals as not humans. Yes there are some similarities but there are plenty of differences as well. And yes I was a field medic for a while seeing as the attacks were going off all around me and I wasn’t going to let those I cared about continue to be hurt from those attacks, not while I could help them. By the time it was all over and done with there were professionals that admired my work, and were offering me jobs and further training at their places; they wanted me there and knew I had the skills to be there. I was able to take the training, but couldn’t join the jobs because of a combination of different things; one of them being the hell that is currently around us. Also, not that it honestly should matter, but I’m currently twenty four almost twenty five and have been working in the medical field since I was fourteen. So that’s ten years of experience despite my young age.” This said Harry turned to the still paled face Rick, ignoring the angry flush that was starting to cover Lori’s face, and asked him.

“Do you still want my help with your son?” This got Rick in action and before his wife would say anything else he started to pull Harry quickly to where Carl was speaking all the while.

“Don’t listen to Lori, she’s just worried. We both want you to help our son. He was accidently shot by a hunter who was shooting a deer. It ended up going right through the deer and hitting my son in the gut. The famer here has some skill but then I remembered what you told Amy and Andrea, I told the farmer this and he seemed to be really grateful about this; I got the feeling he really didn’t want to take any risk seeing as he is, like you said, used to working on animals and not humans. But he still cleaned Carl up and got the bleeding to stop; he even managed to get the bullet out of Carl just before you got here. So all you really have to do is get him fixed back up. Do you think you could do that?”

Harry hearing this had to blink in shock the farmer had gotten most of the hard work done himself, so maybe she didn’t have to worry because she got the feeling even if she hadn’t been here the Farmer would have been able patch Carl up just fine by himself. But still she was here and she could fix him up the rest of the way easily. Knowing this Harry didn’t hesitate in saying.

“Yes I can fix him up the rest of the way no problem. Please just tell…..” Here Harry trailed off as she realized she didn’t even know the name of the farmer that was currently opening up his own home to them. Rick seemed to understand just why Harry had trailed off because he quickly supplied a name.

“Hershel, Hershel Greene. Currently we’re on the Greene family farm.” Harry hearing this nodded in thanks to Rick before finishing what she had been saying.

“Then please thank Mr. Hershel for what he had done, and neither one of you should worry because I will have Carl right as rain soon. All he’ll need to do is get some bed rest and recover after I’m done.” After saying this Harry took a good look at Rick and couldn’t help but add.

“And you need to go get some rest before you collapse on us. Right now you won’t be able to be able to help, and I promise as soon as I’m done, I go right over and wake you up so you can see your son OK.” This earned Harry a hard look Harry honestly hadn’t though Rick had been capable of before the man nodded. He knew Harry was right, and that he needed rest for the moment, not to mention he honestly didn’t know much about anything medical so he wouldn’t be a big help for Harry there. So knowing this Rick got up to do as Harry had told him to; catch up on his rest.

Harry, after the door shut behind Rick, and seeing that she was now alone with the currently passed out Carl let loose a small sigh of relief. Now it was time to get to work and get it all done before anyone else decided to come in and see what she was doing. That in mind Harry quickly debating using one of her trunks hidden under the lightning bolts on her choker, or using the potions and medical supplies she had in the bag at her side, before deciding for now it would be safer to use her bag.

That in mind Harry quickly brought out a bunch of clean bandages, several potions to help clean out the injurie of anything that may be in it, a potion to restore the blood Carl had obviously lost, a potion to keep Carl asleep for the next couple of hours, a potion to help strengthen the muscles in his stomach so the wound wouldn’t reopen, and the got her wand out to do the much more delicate spells that were healing spell; one of the very few things she actually needed her wand for. Now that she had everything out and ready to use it was time for her to get to work.

This in mind Harry got to healing Carl, fist giving him a potion that would make sure he slept through everything Harry was doing. After Carl was asleep, and Harry was sure that he wouldn’t be waking back up for a while, she started to carefully both pour and rub the cleaning potion into Carl’s wound, and continued to do so until the potion stopped fizzing and came up completely cleared.

Then Harry, after whipping away the rest of the potion that was on Carl’s skin, got to work with the healing spells by slowly and carefully healing the open wound that was on Carl’s lower stomach. Once she was sure she had this sealed, and did a good double over with healing spells to make sure it was completely healed Harry went through the next step.

Which was the last two potions she had out, the one that would restore the blood that Carl had lost, as well as the potion that would strengthen the stomach muscles in Carl’s body. She did this by carefully spelling them into Carl’s stomach, one after the other. Though she did make sure that she did each potion a good thirty minutes apart from each other. So that the potions didn’t mix or interfere with each other like they would have if she hadn’t done so; doing the blood replenishing potion first then the muscle strengthening potion.

Harry after doing this, and after checking to make sure that the potions had worked the way they were supposed to, knew she was done from now, at least with the parts that required her magic, and now all she needed to do was bandage Carl up. That in mind Harry quickly and carefully began to use the clean bandages she had gotten out earlier to wrap around Carl’s middle; where his injury had been. All the while mentally reminding herself to offer Carl a potion to help remove the scar he had there at a later date; that is after he knew about her magic and actually wanted the potion.

Harry after she finished bandaging up Carl got up and began to pack all of her things back up. Once she was done with this Harry looked at the clock and noticed a good two hours had passed since she had first begun. Surprising Harry with this seeing as she hadn’t thought she had been working that long; it certainly didn’t feel like that.

At the same time knowing that the others would now be really curious about what happened to Carl, that or on the verge of panicking, she began to head to the door so she could let the others know that she was now done. Only to jump back as she was nearly hit by said door as it burst open from the outside. It seemed whoever had been outside had gotten tired of waiting.

Eyes slightly narrowed at nearly being hit by the door Harry looked up to see who had just stormed in, only to find out she really didn’t need to do so, as the screaming coming from the person alerted her to the fact that it was Lori who had just entered the room.

“What are you doing to my son and why the hell is it taking you so long? And why isn’t Rick in here with you! That’s it I want you and you utterly lying self to get the hell way from my son. You don’t deserve to be in the same room with him! Let alone-“ Lori’s rant was cut off as Rick, who had been woken up by Lori’s screaming came running in the room thinking something was wrong. Only to see a rather murderous looking Harry glaring at Lori, with Shane standing behind his wife looking rather smug for some reason, and his son bandage up with some color to him slowly getting up; obviously having been just woken up as well. Seeing this Rick couldn’t help but call out.

“Carl, you’re alright!” before rushing over to check up on his son, marveling slightly at how amazing a job Harry had done on him, as well as how quickly she had gotten it done. Seeing this Rick couldn’t stop himself from looking at the young man and in a grateful voice, ignoring the way his wife had been acting.

“Thank you so much for helping my son. I’m in you debt…and please again ignore my wife she is just stressed about what just happened.” Harry hearing this gave a strained grin, before telling Rick.

“Its fine, I understand she’s stressed we all are. But tell your wife that she really should watch what she says because once something is said it’s nearly impossible to take it back, and a lot people aren’t as forgiving when their insulted. Especially after they had helped her… and that is true, even more so, during these times.” This said and still giving a grin that was more like a baring of teeth then an actual smile, towards both Shane and Lori, walked out of the room. Before going to find both Daryl and Merle; at least neither of them made her debate doing homicide at one point or another.

 

A.n- Okay I have I challenge for all my readers out there to make a Walking dead/Harry potter crossover of their own. Because I would love to see how others would have their own story like this take place.


	12. chapter 12

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

Poll Results:

Daryl/Harry-100

Daryl/Harry/Merle-148

**Pairing-and the winner is: Daryl/Harry/Merle**

 

** A.N-You know now I feel really stupid because I realized I had forgotten all about Merle’s bike. Let’s pretend it’s been the back of the truck that Harry, Merle and Daryl have been riding, and the only reason it hasn’t been used is because they have been all traveling in groups and the motorcycle is going to be use on one person supply runs later one okay? **

** Chapter Twelve **

                Harry, still a bit steamed from what Lori had just said to her, after she had healed her son up none the less, had to stop herself from her first instinct of lashing out at the women in question; cursing Lori black and blue as she did so. Both literally and figuratively at that.

Harry knew, and at least admitted to herself a couple of times, that she shouldn’t let Lori get to her like that, like she often did, but there was just something about that woman that pushed every button Harry had in the wrong way.

Maybe it was her old fashion way of thinking, which Harry had fought so hard against her whole life with her aunt and then later most of the wizarding world. Maybe, it was the fact that the woman in question was both so jealous and selfish at the same time, and maybe it was because the woman was so self-centered and that it always had to be about her; like somehow the entire world had to revolve around her in one way or another. Maybe it was just who whole Queen Bee, as Merle called her, Attitude all together that seriously bugged Harry. But whatever it was about Lori, really made Harry fight the urge to simply curse her every day, and every time she opened her mouth Harry found herself feeling less and less willing to fight said urge as time went on.

Knowing this and knowing that she needed to get away from that women as quickly as she could, without looking like she was fleeing form her that is, Harry walked out the door and towards where the Dixons had set up their tents for the night. After all she needed to set her tent up as well, and she might as well do it now. Seeing as her tent wouldn’t really set itself up on its own now would it?

That said Harry started to get her tent out of her bag, so she could set it up. A tent she made sure to have on her at pretty much all times and had pack tightly up when she wasn’t using it; considering the nature of said tent that is. That’s when Harry realized something, that she really hadn’t thought of before just that moment. Both Daryl and Merle, knew about magic, knew she had it, and knew a lot of different things about both her as well as her magic.

But they didn’t know about her tent; her magical tent at that. One that had been set up beside them on several different occasions but they had never really entered before; respecting Harry’s privacy enough not to. While the rest of the group never had the chance to seeing as Harry always made sure they didn’t want to go near her tent with a few repelling wards that had always been keyed into her tent.

Harry realizing this and at the same time recognizing a chance for a small amount of entertainment, got a familiar looking gleam in her eyes; one that would have had anyone who really knew he instantly backing away from her terrified of what she was planning.

Not to mention, what she was about to do would also gave her a chance to introduce Merle and Daryl to even more magic, so they could be even more prepared for what waited them at her safe haven. This in mind Harry quickly got to work on setting the rest of her tent up correctly. Before, once it was completely up, she gave a small impish grin as she called both brothers over to her; what could she say, spending as much time around the Weasley twins as she had had rubbed off on her quite a bit.

“Hey, Daryl and Merle I got something here I want to show ya.” The two brothers hearing this, and knowing that Harry really wouldn’t call them over for nothing looked up from what they were doing. Which was some last minute checks on their weapons, before getting up and going the all of five feet to where Harry was standing. Seeing this Harry grinned one more before lifted the flap of her tent telling both of them.

“Don’t bother ducking to get in.” This confused both brothers and not listening they both ducked to get the tent, honestly not seeing why they wouldn’t have to. At least not until they actually entered the tent all the way.

Harry, after both brothers were inside, waited a second before going inside herself; ignoring the sneer and disgusted looks she was getting from both Lori and Shane as she did so. While at the same time, as she entered her tent, couldn’t help but be grateful that the wards she had on her tent went up automatically as soon as her tent was fully set up. Because she honestly wouldn’t put it passed either of the sneering, so called, adults outside to attempt to enter her tent later on; either to supposedly grab someone or looking for something in her tent. Rather she wanted them to enter her tent or not.

Once she was in her own tent, and standing next to both brothers, she was treated to the very amusing sight of both brothers actually showing their shock clear on their faces as they saw jut what was in her tent. Harry was sure her face had been nearly the same the first time she entered this tent as well; so she didn’t feel guilty in the least bit about laughing at both their looks.

Because the inside of her tent was in no way shape or form what you would think the inside of a normal tent would look like. Her tent instead, looked like one would expect a fairly large and fully furnished house to look like. In fact, Harry, when she had first entered the tent, a good couple of years ago, had turned around expecting a door instead of tent flap like there was; something Merle seemed to do as well if the looks he was giving the ten flaps meant anything.

Her tent had a kitchen, with a working wooden stove as well as a fully functional kitchen sink; which ran clean warm or cold water out of. It had a living room that had the wall to wall bookshelves in it on one side and several large couches spread around it; it even had a large fireplace that was burning merrily keeping the whole tent comfortable warm.

Then off to the side a bit was actually a set of stairs going up to what would normally be the second floor in a house, and which led to three different bedrooms. Although considering the fact that she had this tent when she was in the war, and two of the rooms had organically belonged to her brothers in all but blood, which had both sadly, since been clean up and left alone since then.

Along with those rooms there were also two fully functioning bathrooms as well; which like the kitchen had fully function shower and tub. Not to mention were fully stocked with differently bathing supplies. All and all her tent wasn’t a tent but a good sized fully loaded, fully furnished, house with all the perks, and none of the downsides. Besides the all of five minutes max it took putting it up to begin with.

And all of this was what the Dixon brother saw the very minute they entered Harry’s tent. Yes, they knew about magic, quite a bit about it now because of Harry’s talks, but they really had never seen something as in your face magical as this; at least they really hadn’t so far. And no even Harry’s transformation into an actual hellcat didn’t strike them as magical as this tent currently was. Then again given just what the hell was going on outside maybe the tent really was more of a wow factor. What with clean running water, and a warm fire without worry of attracting attention.

Harry seeing this, and now knowing they could finally get a sense of privacy that really hadn’t been available to them lately. Began to pull the two brothers to where the living room, and therefore the packed bookshelves, was. Once they all got there Harry got several different, yet very informative, books off the shelves. After doing this Harry placed all the books on a desk in front of both Merle and Daryl; she had pulled out a good eight books in total.

“Okay I know I have told you a good deal about my magic but that was only the very bare bones and left a lot of it out. These books are some of the books I have had since I first entered the wizarding world and they are the best books I could find about informing and introducing the topic of magic to anyone. It gives just enough detail that you understand perfectly what is going on without being too dry and making the person reading them loose complete interest in it; which is saying something seeing as there talking about magic.” Here Harry paused as she remembered some of the driest books Hermione had attempted to shove down her throat before Harry had told her to shove off, before continuing.

“Now you don’t have to read all of them, hell you don’t even have to read one of them, but if you have question these books would have you answers; better than I could any way.” This seemed to catch both brothers interest because it was without any protest that both brothers grabbed one of the books on the table, before sitting in one of the nearby arm chairs to read them. Harry seeing this had to smile, even as she had the slightly bitter thought of how Lori outside would probably be in shock see as those she called rednecks were sitting in her calmly reading rather thick looking books; hell, Lori would probably be shocked they could read at all.

Harry shaking her head as she realized that she was still letting Lori get to, despite wanting to do otherwise, so knowing this and wanting to keep her mind off of that woman for the time being, grabbed another book off the shelve to read herself. This book being one she had read before and was rereading once more because it interested her so much; it was a book on runes and how to use them in battle.

A good thirty minute later Harry had to put her book down as she, despite how much she loved the book, she couldn’t get into it as her thoughts from this morning, regarding the topic of sharing her magic, kept plaguing her mind. Something Daryl seemed to notice as he placed the book he was reading down and asked her.

“What’s bothering you so much? I could tell something was bothering you earlier but now it seems even worse than before.” Harry hearing this, and noticing that Daryl really did seem to notice pretty much everything, couldn’t help but answer him; hoping that either he or his brother would have an answer for her.

“I just keep getting the feeling that everything would be a lot easier if everyone knew about my magic. I mean look around us, my safe place is even better than this and there wouldn’t be any worry about dangers like Walkers there. But at the same time every time I think about letting them actually know about magic, or to be more honest letting both Shane and Lorie know about magic, everything that’s me rebels against the idea. I don’t want those two to know about magic; not at all. I just know with them knowing thigs would go, well even worse than they are now. Not to mention I get the feeling if I tell the others about my magic and then the fact I’ve been hiding gender slips later after that, then they wouldn’t trust me enough to go to the safe house with me. I know I’ve said something similar to this not that long ago but the feeling that some of them need to know about magic sooner rather than later has become more urgent…” Here Harry trailed off and started to rub her temples where she could feel a headache building up. As she did the Merle spoke up from where he was sitting.

“Well if you’re worried about the not trusting you cause your keeping secrets from them, remember their keeping secrets of their own as well; everyone is really. But if ya want to, why don’t you let them know your smaller secrets first before letting them know about magic. Ya know to see how they react to them and to see if you can trust them with your bigger secrets based of how they do react.” And boy was that a good idea, that Harry was really starting to like. But how to do so was the big question.

“That does sound like a good idea, but any idea how to do so? Cause I know both Lori and Shane are going to flip out about the fact I’ve been hiding I’m actually female….though Andrea may actually love it all things considered.” This last bit was said with a bit of mischief in her tone as she thought of Andrea’s reaction. This earned Harry a snort from Daryl and a rather blunt, though no less amusing answer from Merle.

“Just come out and say your female, it not like you ever told them you were male. They all just assumed that on their own and like you said to us earlier, you know what happens when you assume things.” Harry hearing this, got an idea, one she was sure her brothers would have gotten a hell of a kick out of and one the twins would have supported in a heartbeat.

Something of what she was planning most of shown on her face because both brothers looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and both of them placed their books down before carefully, and slowly walking out the tent; keeping their eyes on her the whole time. This caused Harry to laugh slightly before going to her room; it was time to put her plan into action. That in mind Harry closed her door and got undressed it was time to change her clothes.

Five minute after she had closed her door Harry door was open again, and she was dressed in a pair of tight hip hugging jeans and a small emerald green tank top; both of which clearly showed she was a hundred percent female. And at the same time would make the others question why they had thought she was actually male to begin with.

Harry wasn’t wearing her chest binding, she wasn’t going to wear her jacket, and she wasn’t in her looser pants. The only thing she was wearing of her old outfit was the same good old boots and her black choker that she had been wearing the whole time. Then after gathering up her courage Harry, with her head held high, calmly as you pleased walked out her tent; in no way attempting to quietly slip in anywhere.

Chaos, disorder, pandemonium, utter madness, a turmoil, an uproar all of these things happened and more when Lori caught sight of Harry after she walked out of the tent, and have Lori came to terms with what she was seeing.

“YOUR FEMALE!” oh yes, Harry honestly caused trouble wherever she went and that was something she was starting to become rather proud of. This really showed when after hearing Lori rather demanding statement Harry simply, and calmly, replied with.

“I never said I wasn’t. You and your boy toy there were the ones to assume I was actually male.” Before walking over to where both Daryl and Merle were sitting once more; look more amused about what was going on than anything else.

Of course before she could actually get over there Lori stormed over to where she was and tried to spin her around to face her. I say try because before Lori’s clawed hand could grab Harry’s shoulder to actually spin her around Harry had captured Lori’s hand before turning to face her; the woman’s hand still clutched in her own as she did so.

“Yes, can I help you?” This caused Lori’s face to go red as she attempted to jerk her hand out of Harry’s hold, only succeeding when Harry choose to release her before, snapping out.

“You’ve been lying to use this whole time, making us believe that you were male this whole time! How can we trust you to be part of this group if you lie to use about something as simple as that? How can we trust you to pull your own weight around here when you hide you gender simply to not have to do the chores you should be doing?” Harry hearing this had to blink a bit in pure shock before in an utter incredulous tone responded; barley able to believe what she had just heard.

“Seriously that is the best you can come up with? I never claimed to be male for one, again you and your boy toy just assumed I was because I could beat your toy there in a fight. As for not being able to trust me for lying, I was keeping a secret …you know kind of like how you’re doing as well? From your husband at that…. And finally not doing the chores I should. What the hell have you been smoking? We're not in the fifties anymore, and I don’t have to do what you call lady chores. I figured helping the Dixons hunt, helping them skin and cook the food they brought in, as well as doing a good deal of protecting in the camp, is much better than doing someone else laundry for them; especially since I am already doing my own laundry, not to mention I help the Dixons with their own laundry as well. So please tell me with all that I did how I didn’t do my chores like a good little girl will you?”

Harry after spitting this out quickly dodged a slap from Lori and restrained from returning the favor with a closed fist. Something that became just that much harder when she heard what Lori had to say next; once she realized that Harry was just too quick for her to actually land a hit on.

“Well, at least I’m not a whore and haven’t been spreading my legs for those red neck trash since day one. After all there has to be a reason those two are so close to you.” Harry hearing this started to tremble slightly in pure rage and she had to literally shove her magic down to stop it from reacting to her emotions. Though she didn’t bother to hold back the pissed off, almost eerie sounding laughter she let loose before she started to really tear into Lori; wishing she was physically doing so as well as she did so.

“You honestly have no fucking room to talk. Unlike you I don’t spread my legs for anything that walks. And unlike you I wouldn’t cheat on my husband with his best friend, nor would I continue to do so after said husband came back. I wouldn’t lie to my husband about it either. You see, unlike you I’m not a whore. I haven’t slept with either one of those boys; in fact I haven’t slept with anyone at all. I’m a virgin, and the one person I wanted to sleep with was my fiancée, who died in those terrorist attacks before I could get a chance to. He’s been dead for several years and unlike you, who waited maybe a week after finding out her husband was supposedly dead to sleep with his best friend, I try to honor his memory. That doesn’t mean I’m going to say a virgin or plan to never sleep with anyone ever again but when I do find someone I want it to be someone, both I and he could have respected. So you dumb bitch before you call anyone a whore I’d take a good long hard look in the mirror to see what one really looks like before I open my mouth. Because if you don’t learn to shut the fuck up around me, I’m going to shut you the fuck up myself; and honestly I wouldn’t have a single problem doing so!” This caused a pale face, obviously terrified, Lori to get a disgusted look on her face, and still trying to discredit Harry in front of the rest of the group spits out.

“So what you’d hit a pregnant women? “ This caused Harry to get her own look of shock and disgust before the look turned to a smirk as she saw the shocked/horrified looks on everyone else face; including both Shane and Rick’s. Seeing this Harry couldn’t help but add.

“Say, does Rick know he isn’t the father to this one then?” This causing Lori to back away from her in horror and look as if she was about to start crying. While Rick took a step away from his wife in disbelieve.

Meanwhile, this last bit seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back for Shane as he charged straight at Harry; determined to put her in what he deemed her place. Only for Harry to see him coming and with a smile clear on her face pull back her leg as far as she could get it before kick Shane hard enough between his legs to literally lift him up off the ground. And as Shane collapses to the ground clutching himself, and as every other male around her looked ready to take a huge step back from her, Harry seemed to merrily whisper to herself, just loud enough for those around her to hear.

“You know I am really glad that my Godfather taught me how to best show my displeasure to any idiot that dared try to attack me. And I really love all unforgettable ways he showed me just how to do this…. Not to mention how the fact how happy I am that I was finally able to do the world so good; what with making it so that man won’t be further corrupting the gene pool.” After saying this gave a cheerful grin to the still grounded Shane, and the obviously fuming Lori, before turning once more to walk away.

Just as Harry was about to exit hearing distance from the rest of the camp, Lori shouted out something that left Harry froze in place.

"Then, I guess you’re not much of a woman are you?! What, do you intimidate any male that comes near you? Make them terrified that you’ll beat them up if they look at you wrong? What kind of male would ever want to date a she hulk like you anyway!? At least with me I know how to be a proper woman!”

Harry hearing all of this barely with stained herself, knowing that Lori was doing her best to piss Harry off so that she would attack her. So that Harry would make herself look worse in comparison for attacking a woman who claimed, and most likely was, to be pregnant. Which would most likely be used as another launching point for Lori to say that Harry should be kicked out of the group or something like that. So instead, shaking in rage and clenching her fist Harry spun around and snapped out.

“What as opposed to being just like you? Don’t make me laugh. What, should I believe what you seem to? That women are only good for cleaning and making babies right? Maybe I should think that women should be bare foot and pregnant while their husbands to all the work? Or that husband’s should be allowed to beat their wives as long as the stick they use isn’t bigger than two inches a crossed? Maybe I shouldn’t be allowed to even be behind the wheel of a car, seeing as women really shouldn’t drive, right? Maybe I should even believe that, women shouldn’t even be allowed to have an education because why would they need one? Right? Or better yet, should I preach all of these ideal while following none of them myself and just sit on my ass ordering everyone around like a queen Bitch who seems to thinks she is better than everyone else while contributing absolutely nothing to the group as a whole besides being some stress relive for a couple of the males there?! I think not.” This said, and with her head held high, Harry stormed off leaving a group of completely stunned people behind her as she did so. Though several of them looked to be rather amused as well as stunned.


	13. chapter 13

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

**Pairing- Daryl/Harry/Merle**

** Chapter Thirteen **

               Harry after she left the group found herself too angry to do anything else but try to get as far away from the others as she could; eve if she knew she would have to return later. As she did this Harry found herself almost regretting healing Lori’s son, if that is how she would treat her after doing so. Before feeling some immense shame for even thinking about feeling that way about Carl. Seeing as Carl, wasn’t Lori but her son, and she wouldn’t be like Snape. She wouldn’t be blaming the sins of a parent on their child; no matter what said parent did or said. She knew enough of how that felt and didn’t want anyone else to go through that; not if she could help it.

Still, Harry knew that currently with how anger she was it would be best if she was both far away from Lori, and that she went somewhere where she could really let loose her temper without hurting anyone around her. While at the same time hopefully doing something that could be considered helpful at a later date.

That in mind, Harry debated just what she should do. She could go and hunt in her Animagus from or even in her human form, and they could always use the food; though she was sure the Dixons were planning on doing this later themselves so she wasn’t sure about this idea.

She could go out and kill any nearby walkers both in her human form and her Animagus form, to just vent the stress she was feeling. This was an idea that Harry really liked but at the same time she was left of the fear of what if someone from the group ran into while she was doing this and caught her doing magic before she could explain it to them. This thought made her cations of doing this any one near to group, at least at the moment.

Or she could do something like a supply run and let Glenn and the others take a break from doing so for a while; because honestly they did need it. Harry knew with her magic she could go further and find more supplies then Glenn would. Not only that but due to her magic she could go to or into places the others wouldn’t be able to for fear of getting bitten. Not only that but if she did it by herself, and was far enough away from the others she didn’t have to fear them finding out about said magic.

Harry thought on this for a while before coming up with what she thought was a pretty good idea. She would apparate to the a town she had placed a safe place in, one that was close to her safe haven and was fully ward. There she would go to one of the stores and stock up on anything she could get her hands on, while killing, burning and completely destroying any walker that was even remotely near her; thus giving her some seriously venting while getting a couple of supplies for the rest of the group.

Like this plan, and knowing some of the shops that she wanted to hit that she knew were in the area she was planning on going Harry, now a lot calmer then she had been with the future promise of something to destroy, walked over to where Glenn and Rick were discussing something. Seeing this, and seeing that it looked that it wasn’t incredible important and just a casual conversation Harry cleared her throat slightly to catch their attention. Once she had it Harry began to speak to them, her tone leaving no argument as she spoke; letting the two know no matter what they thought she wouldn’t be swayed.

“Looking, right now I am dangerously close to losing my temper completely, and that isn’t going to do me any good right now. Especially considering just who I’m about to lose it on. So with the in mind I’m going to do a small supply run by myself.” After hearing this, both of the guys in front of her looked like they were about to protest, despite the tone Harry’s voice had taken. In fact, Rick had opened his mouth to do just that when Harry interrupted him before he could.

“I’ve done supply runs by myself plenty of times before, hell I’ve done them several times before for this very group. And you didn’t protest then so you better not be protesting now that you know I’m actually female or I’ll give you the same example I gave Shane on just how defenseless I truly am, got it!?” Harry see the two wince slightly, and see Glenn actually looked to be taking a step back from her. Took another deep breath to calm herself down again before she resumed speaking.

“Look, I’ll be sure to be careful, and I’ll make sure I’m not gone too long. But right now I really need to be by myself, so I can calm down and I’m hoping by doing the run it would let me blow of some steam. I’m not asking you for permission. I’m just telling you where I am going so you don’t get worried or do something stupid like send someone after me. I’m also telling you this so you can inform the others I’ll be back with some supplies later on as well. Now excuse me I really need to be going.”

This said Harry took off at a run heading towards the woods. And if she did this just because she saw Lori in heading in her direction, looking hell bent on starting something up, then well Harry really didn’t want to lose the cool she had been working so hard to keep. Beside Harry was still trying to resisting the urge seriously hurt the women. Both from her animagus form’s rage and her own. Something Harry would knew she would lose control over if she let that woman say anything to her at the moment; absolutely anything.

                Once she was far enough away to be out of everyone’s view, as well as hearing distance, Harry with her nearly silent apparition skills apparited away. Just being missed by both the Dixon brother’s as they came running in the direction she had taken off in from the camp. Obviously both of them had just been informed of what she was planning on doing. And neither one liked the idea of her going off on her own; despite the fact both of them knew she could take care of herself.

                Harry after she apparited to one of the safe places she had set up around her home, debated for a second on rather or not she should actually go to her home and grab some supplies from there as well as from the store. Or if she should just go for the store before she remembered Lori was pregnant, and no matter how much she didn’t like that women, she really didn’t want the child she was carrying to suffer for said dislike. Though at the same time she didn’t want to get that woman anything she could take as Harry submitting to her will, or merlin forbid, think of as a peace offering of some sort. Because it wasn’t and Harry wasn’t going to be giving that woman a peace offering of any sort; especially since she knew Lori would use said peace offering to hold over her head someway or another.

Gritting her teeth and telling herself to think of the child, instead of how Lori would take it, Harry apparited once more. This time into her house. At least she knew in her home she carried things the group could really need. She could double check at the stores around her in a little bit. Though considering how badly they had already been raided it wouldn’t be likely they would carry everything they group could really need. Besides she wasn’t only going to be grabbing things for the baby but grabbing a little something of everyone there.

Which again she knew she had in her home, while she wasn’t completely sure about in the stores. So now her plan was, home first, grab a good deal of supplies there, not to mention one of her large bags to carry it in so to avoid suspicion on how she could carry so much, then the stores to grab some more things there. Then to the best part blasting and burning apart any walkers near her for a good bit of time before returning back to where the others were waiting.

Harry knowing this took a deep breath before letting her magic take her back to her home. Once she was there Harry felt herself completely relax for the first time in a long time as the feeling of safety enveloped her. Harry feeling this couldn’t help the small sigh that left her lips nor could she stop her eyes from slipping shut as she just stopped and enjoyed what she was feeling at the moment; knowing that after today she wouldn’t get the chance to do so for a while. Before shaking her head slightly to get herself out of the mood she was in, after all it was time to get to work.

That in mind Harry headed down to the dungeon, which she had changed into the storage for all the items she had. Getting there and after stopping for a bit to recall just where she had everything set up. Grabbing the largest hiking back bag she had stocked up, Harry quickly went to work. Heading where she had placed all the baby things, along with the maternal items and all the things similar to it from when she had emptied those three stores; not to surprisingly they was quite a bit of them.

Once she got to where she wanted to be Harry grabbed several different types of prenatal vitamins, several bottles of vitamin enriched water, three outfits of maternal clothes for colder weather, along with a large pair of shoes for Lori. She might not like her but she knew Lori would need these things. On the plus side hopefully these things would but Lori in a less bitchy mood but Harry was seriously doubting that would be the case.

Then for the baby, that was supposed to be coming, Harry grabbed several different newborn outfits for the colder weather the baby was going to be born in, along with several large outfits for the baby as it grows; all of which Harry made sure where gender neutral in design seeing as she didn’t know if it would be a baby girl or a baby boy. She also made sure to grabs several pairs of socks, a baby jacket, and a cloth over the shoulder baby carrier, as well as couple of baby blankets, four smaller bags of baby dippers, two set of baby wipes, three bottles and four a good eight different cans of dried baby formulas. Then after a little though got two bottles of baby fever reducer, a couple of pacifiers, and one cuddly looking baby wolf shaped teddy bear. If they really needed anything else Harry could come here and grab it if it was an emergency.

Then seeing that the bag was starting to fill up, and was already almost halfway filled already, went to go supplies for the others. Starting first with the supplies everyone could use or needed in some way. This was things like bottles of water, soap, feminine products, shampoo, brushes, toothpaste, and toothbrushes all of which quickly made there way into the bag; with several sets of each one. Followed by several different dried foods, such as beef jerky and nuts. Then there was the canned food; most being either soups or fruits. After those Harry topped off the bag with a set of warmer winter clothes for everyone tightly crammed on top; using all the skills Harry had learned in Hogwarts when it came to packing to make it all fit. All without the use of magic of any kind.

Harry seeing that the bag was full and there was quite literally no more room in the bag, and the only room that there was, was quite literally the room on the sides when things could be clipped to the bag. Once again found herself debating going to the store and gathering more supplies; which Harry felt given the time they were in you couldn’t have enough of.

After all considering everything she had grabbed she was already going to some explaining to do, or excusing to make, seeing as she had quite a bit of things; one of which was actually the bag everything was being carried in. Before shrugging her shoulders and deciding what the hell with it. She’d go to the store and grab a couple more things. Rather safe and prepared than sorry and woefully underprepared after all. And honestly if they asked she’d just say she found a good jack pot in the cars or in a hidden compartment of some sort in one of the shops she had found. But considering how much they needed these things there probably wasn’t going to be too many questions just thankfulness; or at least that that was what Harry was hoping.

In fact knowing this Harry decided to add a little more to the bag she had, in this case hooking a few of the cooking pots she had on to the side of her bag, and grabbing a couple of the larger guns she had on her back. Again if they asked she’d tell them she found a hiding compartment or something similar to that.

Besides they could always use more weapons and now perhaps she could get Carol, Andre and Amy to learn how to shoot or use a gun because she ‘found’ these weapons and because of that, according to Rick’s own rule, they were hers.

Not to mention there was the stink Lori would raise about giving women guns, which was something which Harry found herself looking forward to, just as much as she was looking forward to Shane, attempting to take the guns from her. What could she do if the idiots like those two were suckers for punishment and never really seemed to learn anything; no matter how much their pride, or bodies in Shane’s case, were hurt because of this.

Harry feeling that for now she had grabbed enough things from her supplies apparited back to the small safe place she had just outside her home, and started to look around at all the stores nearby. All surrounded by a good deal of walkers. The stores she could see were. A new age store, a bath and body works, a best buy, a computer repair shop, a bike store, a gas station, a candy shop, and what looked candle store of some sort. Seeing all of this, Harry knew just which shops she wanted to go to and which ones she knew would be worthless to her at the moment.

She would be going to the new age store to, the gas station, and for the kids a very quick top in the candy shop. The others she could see being helpful later on, or at least some of them she could, and were shops she’d probably be going in at a later date; just not today.

At the same time Harry knew that she would need to be quick in all of those shop, and that the bag, as well as the guns, she was currently carrying would get in the way. SO knowing this and knowing what she wanted to do Harry took off the bags and guns before lying them all in the corner before walking towards where the door to the room she was in was at; understanding even as she did this that she was the only one that was able to enter the room so her stuff was currently safe.

Once Harry got to the door, and was at the edge of the wards, just on the inside of the, and just outside all the Walker outsides sense, Harry did something Bill had taught her during the war. She sent out a small thin pulse of her magic to see if there was any human life nearby here. Only for her magic to come back to her and informing her that there was no other human life besides her for a good fifteen miles in any, and all, directions. Feeling this Harry hid a slight wince at the lack of life before going through with the rest of her plan and transforming into her hellcat form. It was time for a little bit of miss placed aggression and the Walkers around her were on the menu.

Harry was currently have the time of her life as she tore apart walker after fleeing walker. Yes fleeing walker because as soon as the walkers saw, or more like felt, her hell cat from it seemed their very instincts told them to get away from or avoid her in any way they could. Leaving Harry to have a very merry little hunt as she pounced, tore apart and burned every single walker she could get her claws into. Then all too soon, at least in her mind, Harry couldn’t find any walkers nearby.

Feeling this Harry pouted, as much as a Hellcat could anyway, before pawing he way to the nearest story, the new age store. At the moment not even bothering to change back into her human form; just in case there were walkers on the inside of the store. You know to be on the safe side seeing as her Hell cat form couldn’t be infected; kind of like an animigus when dealing with a werewolf.

Harry, once she made it into the new age store and after she had destroyed the very few walkers that were actually in the store. Shifted back to her human for to get a better look around without risking burning anything. What she saw when she did this, Harry found herself rather impressed with the shop. Enough so that she knew that she was going to bring some of these things back to the camp with here. Especially when there were books that showed how to make things everyday items out of everyday plants and essential oils. This like laundry soap, shampoo, homemade deodorant, muscle relaxer and things like that. All things that would or could be helpful in the long run. Made out of plants or oils the group had around them a good deal of the time as well.

Knowing this Harry quickly grabbed one of the mesh bags the shop had for sale and began to gather supplies. Starting first with the books and then added things like several different boxes of essential oils, a bag of Epsom salt, and a couple of empty bottles to put the homemade items in. Before slinging the bag over her chest and shifting back to her animagus form; glade that the bag acted as her clothes did when she shifted as she did so. Before proceeding outside and into the next store she wanted to go into; the gas station.

Harry when she got to the gas station she found to her disappointment that it had already been raided and all the items she could currently grab and pack away had already been taken; meaning that there wasn’t a real reason for her to be here or to even bother shifting back to her human form. Knowing this Harry snorted and turned back around to head out of the store. Feeling slightly put out as she did so. But at the same time realizing that you couldn’t always wins, and at least this loss hadn’t been a bad one. So understanding this, even if she really didn’t like it, Harry began to run in the direction the candy store was in. Hopefully, that store wouldn’t be a complete bust and she would be able to find something for the kids in there; after all kids liked candy right? And hopefully they’d be better behaved with a chance for a reward like that right?

It didn’t take long for Harry the hellcat to reach the candy shop and once she entered it Harry found herself a lot happier than she had been with the gas station. For one there were walkers in here for her to vent her frustrations on. More so then there had been in the new age store and the gas station combined and two there was still a good deal of different types of candy in this shop for her to grab; several of which looked to still be in the boxes far away from any walker’s reach at that. Seeing all of this Harry gave the cattiest grin she could before launching herself at the nearest walker; the claws of her hell cat form once more easily tearing through the creature. Honestly destroying these things was really therapeutic for Harry and she had to do it more often; not only did her magic appreciate what she was doing but she felt calmer then she had been in a long time after doing so.

Once more, once all the Walkers were destroyed, and Harry had double check through the whole story twice to make sure of this, Harry transformed back into her human form; a slight pout on her face as she did so. As soon as she was back in her original form, Harry went over to where the candy that was boxed up and opened the boxes to see just what was in them. Seeing bars of chocolate, several things of Gummies, gum, and several different types of hard candy Harry gave a quick grin before grabbing as much as she could fit in her hands and placing it in the mesh bag she had; she continued doing this several more times before the bag was too full the fit anymore. If she was honest Harry could say she had just grabbed a good couple of pounds of candy, and that hopefully the kids at the camp would like it. Not that she would be giving it to them all at once, she knew if she did that the parents would honestly kill her; she had learned her lesson on that good enough the first time she had tried that. Though considering Lori, and how Harry felt about her maybe Harry should give the candy to Daryl or someone else to give to the kids to prevent her from doing so.

Though now that the bag she had with her was full, and there wasn’t much more she wanted to grab Harry knew it was time to get back to the camp. Especially if the clock on the wall was right seeing as it said it had been a good hour and a half sense she had first left. Meaning that soon both Rick and Glenn where likely to start to worry and send a search party out for rather she needed it or not. Knowing this, and knowing she was faster in her hellcat form, Harry once more shifted before dashing back to where she had placed the Hiking bag; it was time to get back to camp after all.

Harry once she was back in her safe room, and once she had both her bags adjusted, the hiking back on her back, the mesh back a crossed her waist and the guns going a crossed her chest opposite the hiking bag. Harry apparited back to where she was. Her chained scythe in her hand ready to take out any walkers that maybe around her as she did so. Only to blink and curse slightly when as soon as she apparited back to where she had first started from she saw Merle and Daryl there waiting for her; several dead bodies of Walkers around them as they did so. Neither one looking exactly happy to see her at the moment either.

 


	14. chapter 14

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

**Pairing- Daryl/Harry/Merle**

** Chapter fourteen **

                Harry, seeing both the brothers in the clearing waiting for her to get back. And seeing that it looked like they did a little venting of their own, if the dead bodies of the Walkers around them meant anything, quickly adjusted the straps of her bags and the guns she now had on her, before with a raised an eyebrow, asked the both of them in her normally blunt way; her tone mildly curious as she did so.

                “Okay, why are you two here? And why do you look so ticked off?” Harry even if she already had a good idea as to why they were there really wasn’t prepared for the reaction her questions got her. And at the same time Harry began to wonder if perhaps she was a little too used to having to do everything on her own as she saw how the two reacted to what she had just asked. Not to mention what they had to say to her.

Because as soon as Harry had asked her questions both brothers shot up and had rather angry looks on their faces before they started speaking. What really got Harry, and made what they were saying really sink in, was the fact it was actually Daryl, who was usually the calmest and quietest of the two brothers, which looked the most upset and was the one who was actually doing most of the talking out of the two of them. Telling Harry, then and there, that she really had done something wrong if it was Daryl that was reaction like this.

“Where did you go? Do you realize just how worried we got when we found we couldn’t find you? That we had to find out from, Rick and Glenn of all people, that you had decided to go on a supply run? By yourself at that! Then when we tried to catch up with you, you disappeared right in front of us and were gone for hours? And we had no idea just where you were? If you were okay or not?!” Harry hearing this felt both her eyebrows raise up, and just as she was about to answer Daryl, Merle raised a hand to stop her and added his two cents in before she could; acting more serious than Harry had ever really seen him be yet. Reminding Harry of the fact yes Merle had been in the Marines, and yes he could be very much a responsible adult; when he wanted to.

“Look, me and my brother aren’t trying to say you need to inform us where you are at all times, or that you don’t need a little alone time for yourself. No, everyone needs that at one point or another, but try to see it from our point of view for a second. You are one of the very few in this group that we actually get along with, and one of the few that from the very beginning wasn’t disgusted or trying to get rid of us. Because of that, and the fact you pretty much saved my life up there on that roof, you earned our respect. You went even further than that and earn our…hell earned our friendship something I thought would have been impossible before I actually met ya. Then you went off somewhere, just after we had almost lost a member of our group to walkers and after a big fight with another member of the group. When you disappeared in front of us we weren’t sure if we were going to see ya again after that, we weren’t sure you hadn’t had enough and left for good or something like that.”

Harry hearing this, and seeing the visible emotions on both brothers faces couldn’t help but swallow a bit. She hated to admit it but right now she had no idea what to say or do, but at the same time she knew she did have to do something, so with that in mind Harry asked both brothers.

“So then what do you want me to do? I mean for most of my life I’ve been the one to deal with things, I was the one the others turned to when they were in trouble. I had myself to trust and I knew what I needed to do to get things done. And even more recently with everything that had happened, even before the whole walking dead started, I was the only one that I could trust. Now with you guys I’ve started to trust again, and I didn’t mean to hurt you, not at all, but my first instinct, at least right now, is to get it done by myself. Now because of that, I don’t know what you want me to say or do? I have never really been all that great with interacting with others; been told I’m too prickly to be good at it.” Harry realizing that to her horror she was starting to ramble a bit shut her mouth with a click before looking at both brothers; wondering how they were going to respond to what she had just said. She didn’t have to wait long before Daryl responded; now sounding a lot calmer than he had before.

“Like my brother said we don’t want to control you or know where you are at, at all times; we ain’t your parents. Nor are we your keepers. But we are your friends and we would like to know when you’re going to leave the group like you did earlier and, you know, not hear it from Rick or someone else. Honestly we don’t blame you for wanting to get away from the group for a little bit, like Merle said everyone wants to get way for a little bit, but considering all that’s going on. Could maybe next time you take one of us with you or something…” Here Daryl paused as he thought on what he just said and how it could be taken, before starting to talk once more; before Harry could react anything about what he had just said.

“I’m not saying you need our protection or anything like that. We know that you can defend yourself plenty well enough, even without you magic. But at the same time we’d both feel better if we could cover your back, as a just in case you know. Or if not that, at least knew where you were, if only to put our mind at ease.” Harry hearing what Daryl had said, and knowing that before her brothers had been killed they had felt the same way, and had a similar agreement to what Daryl had just suggested himself, found herself agreeing with what Daryl had asked.

It wasn’t too much and besides Daryl was right, with how things were it was always better to at least have someone backing you up or help you in some way; unless you couldn’t have anyone that is. Daryl, and Merle, seeing that Harry was agreeing with what had been asked both seemed to relax slightly. Harry seeing this couldn’t help but smile slightly, and then after shifting once more, because the bags she was carrying were starting to dig into her shoulder, told the two brothers with her.

“Well, we should get back to the farm before they send out a search party or something like that for us. Besides I’m sure the others are looking forward to whatever supplies I got them.” It was after she said this that both brothers took really notices of what she was carrying, both their eyes lingering on the large hiking backpack and the several guns she had slung a crossed her back as they did this.

Seeing this and seeing that they all looked to be rather heavy both brother’s went to help her carry them, and Harry knowing that they were really just trying to help her let Daryl take the four different guns she had brought with her. While Merle lift the straining hiking bag from her shoulders before heading back to the farm. Harry, after rolling her shoulders a bit to release the slight ache that had built in them, followed behind them; smiling slight at the fact she now had friends once more.

As they got back to the farm Harry noticed that both Glenn and Rick looked to be waiting for her, if the relieved looks both of them had on their faces when they saw her return meant anything. Seeing this Harry refrained from rolling her eyes before following both brothers as they continued over to where Rick and Glenn where now waiting for them.

Once they got there and once the bags were all placed down; including the mesh back Harry had gotten from the store. Harry began to carful take everything she had gotten out of the bags and quickly began to separate them all into different piles; leaving Rick and Glenn slightly wide eyed at everything she had brought back as she did so.

                After Harry everything out of the bags, and had them separated into piles for each member of the group, and after she had placed a couple of things back in the bags, like the candy and a good deal of the things she had gotten at the new age store, Harry watched as the rest of the group began to come over to see just what Harry had managed to bring back.

Including both Lori and Shane, which caused Harr to hold back a groan as both of them had looks on their faces that screamed they were going to be looking for a fight. Something that was proven true when Shane, upon seeing the guns that Harry had brought, and which Daryl had still slung a crossed his back, tried to take them from him while saying.

                “Well, at least the girl did something good for once, I’m sure these guns will be put to some use. As long as she wasn’t stupid enough to get faulty guns or ones that don’t have any bullets in them.” Harry hearing this was about to do something, that she really wouldn’t regret and would most likely end up with Shane once more on the ground clutching himself in agony. When Daryl reacted before she could. Grabbing Shane's hand in a tight grip while telling the former police officer in a firm tone; one that had slight shivers going down Harry’s back as she listened.

                “Harry found these guns, and I think she has a plan for them. They’re hers.” It was Lori who responded to this, her voice seriously grating on Harry’s ears, and seriously making Harry wish that she could somehow permanently silencing Lori without getting everyone turning against her.

                “What would she need with guns like that for? Guns, like that are better left in the hands of men like Shane’s, who knows how to deal with them, and can protect us better with them. I demand you hand them over to him right this minute.” Harry hearing this already had enough of the woman and before Daryl could stop her, this time she responded.

                “You and what army is going to take those guns from me? I found those guns so I could teach the others to defend themselves without having to depend on someone else to save them. Because like it or not there isn’t always going to be a man around to help save the day. Sometimes you are going to have to be on your own, and sometimes you are going to have to save yourself if you don’t want to die. No, I’m not giving those guns to Shane. I found them and according the rules, Shane made, and the ones Rick backs up, that means they are mine to do with what I want. And I plan to give one to Carol, one to Andrea, one to Amy, and keep one for myself. I even got a smaller set of daggers of Sophia so she can defend herself as well. That is, if they are willing to learn to defend themselves they can have those guns…and if it is okay with Carol in regards to Sophia and the daggers I have.”

As she said this, and as she left out the fact that she also got a set of daggers for Carl as well seeing as she knew how Lori would react to that and was planning on handing that set of dagger to Rick later on so he could teach his own son, Harry glared hard at Lori daring her to say something about what she had just said. Of course Lori, being herself, wasn’t about to let this challenge go unanswered, not in the least bit, and she opened her mouth to let Harry know just what she thought of her idea. Ignoring, or not noticing, the fact that every single female that Harry had just named looked to be both grateful and excited about the lessons Harry had just mentioned as she did so.

“You’re just crazy and trying to turn the others into butch bitches like yourself! What are you a lesbian or something like that? Trying to get the ladies here alone with you so you could have your way with them? I don’t believe that fiancé story in the least bit, and bet the reason your always against me is because you like me or something sick like that but know I would never want to be with you like that; it’s just wrong. I say, and have been saying, that you really need to be removed from the group before you sickness spreads to the others, and what you just said only proves my case even further!” Harry hearing this could only stare in utter disbelieve at the obviously delusional women in front of her, her face tinted a faint shade of green as she did so. Before swallowing heavily and taking a deep breath in a failed attempt to calmer herself down; as well as to stop herself from losing her lunch at Lori’s suggestion, which was a bit more successful.

“I think you’re the insane one here. One, while I don’t have anything against lesbians and have had friends that are in love with the same gender, I’m not into that and even if I was I would never do anything like you suggested. Nor would I ever want to be anywhere near you considering just where you’ve been…or perhaps the lack of knowing just where you’ve been should be said. As for what I just said being an excuse for why I should be kicked out…did you somehow find some drugs and get high or something like that? Because that is the only excuse I can think of that would explain how me teaching the others to defend themselves is something that is so horrible it would get me kicked out of this group.” This reply got a short laugh from Merle, and caused Lori’s face to go pale with rage and once more Lori tried to slap Harry.

Only for the same thing that had happened last time to happen again, and Lori found her hand in the iron grip of Harry. However this time Lori wasn’t in the mood to give up and she brought her other hand up to slap Harry, thinking that she would be able to, now. Sadly, Harry was expecting this and was able to grab Lori’s hand, with the same hand that was still holding the other; leaving both Lori’s hands in Harry’s steel grip. Harry, knowing if she released Lori’s hands now that Lori would try to hit her again, and not in the mood to keep dodging or catching Lori’s hands until she got tired of trying to hit her, told Lori; her tone just short of a growl as she did so.

“If you don’t like what I am saying, then don’t try to dish it out yourself. Because if you haven’t noticed I don’t even speak to you unless you try to speak to me first, and every time you do speak to me you spite out some type of insult at me, I’m just returning the favor in that regrade. With you I honestly think you should go with the say silence is golden, while you’re around me!” AS she said this Harry noticed that the others weren’t moving in to stop her, and she even noticed that Rick wasn’t moving to help his wife and looked to be reluctantly agreeing with what she was saying. Seeing this Harry couldn’t help but wonder just what had changed and when did the group slowly start to grow on her?

Calming down, and seeing that Lori was no longer pulling her hands trying to get them free, Harry released them. Knowing at the moment her message had gotten through to Lori and that she wouldn’t be trying to hit her; at least not right now. This was proven when after her hands got released Lori stomped her foot and looked ready to throw a fit as she stormed over to where Shane, who had been stopped from helping by having Daryl point an arrow straight at him, was now standing; both of them giving Harry looks of pure death once they were standing side by side.

Harry seeing that, that drama was finally over gave a slight sigh before she went over to the piles of supplies she had gathered and began to give them to the others. Who all looked grateful, and a little awed, by everything she had managed to grab; causing Harry to both blush slightly and feel guilty about the fact she had so much more she could give them as they did so.

After Harry had given out most of the things got to the pile of candy she had brought, and remembering just why she had gotten them took out two bars of candy for the two kids in the group. Of course Lori seeing this, and ignoring the fact that Carl’s eyes seem to light up at seeing the candy in Harry’s hand, snapped out.

“Carl don’t you dare take that candy from woman. I know I have told you not to take any candy from strangers and I don’t think they get much stranger than her!” This said Lori snatch the candy bar from Harry’s hand before spinning around and stomped back to the farm house, muttering the who way that she wouldn’t let Harry turn her child away from her like she had done with everyone else. Harry hearing this, and seeing the look on Carl’s face grabbed another bar and gave it to Rick to give to his son; Rick wasn’t a stranger to Carl now was he. Then before Lori could get all the way to the house, Harry called out to her.

“So does this mean you don’t want any of the supplies I got you?” Lori hearing this turned back to Harry and with a snarl that could be seen clearly even with how far Lori was away from the rest of the group screamed out.

“Unlike the rest of these people I can’t be bought!” Harry hearing this resisted the urge to call by, no but you certainly can be fucked can’t you, before handing all the prenatal, health items, clothes and baby items to a really grateful Rick; actually giving him the hiking bag to carry it all in to make it all easier. Harry after giving Rick these things and after making sure everyone else had gotten the supplies she had gotten, raised up the mesh bag filled with different types of candy and asked the rest of the group.

“I know I originally got all this for the kids, but does anyone here want some candy? After all I’ve been told that chocolate cures all.”

 

 

An- you know I got a review that had me debating something, so know I want the readers opinion on this. Lori and Harry are constantly at each other’s throats. I had an idea where Harry suddenly gets real polite to Lori. Not listening to or obey her, but talking to her calmly and politely, with maybe a little passive aggressiveness thrown in there very ones in a while. Lore would stay the same spitting out insults and trying to attack Harry all the time. I think this would show the others just how immature and offensive Lori could be really quick. What do you think of this? I want to try it but at the same time I don’t think it’s fit in the personality I have given Harry, unless she is purposely trying this and biting her tongue at all times.

 


	15. chapter 15

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

**Pairing- Daryl/Harry/Merle**

**An- this chapter was pretty hard to get out, and as a result is slightly choppy and might be taken down at a later point to be worked on. If you can find serious problems with it please let me know, and I will do my best to fix it up. Also because how much trouble I had with this chapter it may be a bit before the next chapter comes out. Depends if I can find the plot bunny again and get it fired up for more chapters.**

** Chapter Fifteen **

                Since Harry had handing off the candy to the others; so that they could enjoy them as well. Not to mention also handing off one of the large set of blades she had on her to Rick, so he could teach Carl how to use them. And have given the guns to the others, while setting up a training schedule for them, Harry could honestly things had gotten better for her.

Mainly, because Harry had finally said fuck it when it comes to Lori, and by association with her Shane as well. Havening decided that instead of responding and putting actually putting up the effort it would take to deal with said woman, she was just going to ignoring her. Or if not that, she would just be unnervingly polite to her; giving her absolutely nothing to attack her with. At least nothing the rest of the group could see as a reason to attack her with.

It had worked with several others in the past, and seemed to be working just as well now as he had in the past. Not to mention Harry was having quite a bit of fun doing so. More so now then she had ever before. Mainly because when she did have to talk to Lori Harry took specially care to only use logic and good amount of, what Harry honestly thought of as, common sense to point out all the faults in what Lori was saying.

Which in turn had the very amusing effect of making Lori look even more delusional then she usually did; what could Harry say about that but, fun. And, when Lori or her boy toy got too unbearable, if she threw in an untraceable prank or two directed at either Lori or Shane, it was always put off as a bit of bad luck for the two; who was she to say otherwise in that regard.

Sure in the beginning Harry had to bit her tongue a lot, and go off on ‘hunts’ to help blow of some stream, but now it had gotten easier to just give her a polite smile, hand her her things, before walk away without uttering a single thing. That, or use things like logic or common sense to make Lori come off as rather childish, and completely immature in the way she is acting; something Lori really hadn’t caught on to yet.

Though Harry was positive that both Merle and Daryl and long since caught on to what she was doing, and if the amused looks, not to mention the silent help they gave her when she needed it, meant anything they approved of how she was dealing with Lori as well.

One of the best things that came out of Harry do what she was, was that Lori had gotten so bad that, the rest of the group could no longer put off the way she was acting as just pregnancy hormones. Because of this, and because of the fact that Lori would just not stop, they all were really starting to see just how utterly immature Lori could be about a lot of things.

Like for example, contrary to what they believed before, it was actual Lori who was the one who, most of the time going out of her way to do so, verbally attack Harry for no other reason than her being there. Or do something like, throw her food aside, wasting it when they honestly didn’t have enough to do so, just because Harry was the one to cook it. And as time went on Lori only seemed to be getting even worse with her behavior toward Harry, and most of the time the Dixon brothers as well; Shane right beside her acting like what Harry thought of as a rabid guard dog as he did so.

Another good thing about how Harry was acting, and how Lori was acting in return, was that the Greene's, who Harry hadn't had much contact with until recently, were seeing her as someone who was mature, reliable, and at times rather courteous. While on the other hand they seem to look at Lori like she was an emotionally, and mentally, unstable bomb about to go off; which wasn't helped in the least bit by the fact that Lori continued to try to take over the farm house despite being an unwanted guest in it.

Honestly, to Harry it seemed that she was getting more to Lori now, by ignoring her, then she ever did when she spat out insults, or threats, to her. It was as if Lori took her ignoring her, or her overly polite nature when dealing with her, to be the worst insult she had ever been given.

Noticing this was what helped Harry continue to keep up the act when Lori got at her worst; the reaction Harry got from her literally made it worth it. Harry was sure she had almost got Lori to burst into tears once when after a long rant of how she was a horrible person and should be kicked out of the group, she had just gave Lori a big smile and told her that she knew she was having a really difficult time dealing everything that was going on, and that she, Harry, hoped that she enjoy her meal and even mention the baby would need the nurturance from the meal.

As a plus, at least when Harry was concerned, she found herself dealing with less headaches as the rest of the group, after seeing Lori at her worst, seemed to now be working together to keep Lori and her separate.

Andrea, had secretly told her some of them did this for fear of what would happen when Harry’s patients on dealing with Lori, and Shane, snapped. Which if Lori kept on going like she was, then several of them could see it happening. As she told Harry this Andrea also informed her that the majority of the group wouldn’t blame her in the least bit for whatever she did when her temper finally did snap; as long as the baby wasn’t harmed. Harry hearing this couldn’t help but chuckle slightly before reassuring Andrea that she wasn’t planning on losing her temper anytime soon, and that she’d go off hunting or something like that whenever she was close to doing so to insure she didn’t attack Lori; no matter how much she wanted to at times.

Harry was knocked out of her thoughts, and rather fond memories of Lori embarrassing herself, as she realized just what time it was; it was time for another training session with the others. They had had these training sessions for a little over two weeks now, and it had been going wonderfully. The girls she had been working with, had gotten a quick grasp on the guns, and all of them were getting to be pretty good shots. In fact not a single one of them had misses a shot in good couple of days; they didn’t hit dead center but they did hit where they aimed.

But lately the group had wanted to learn how to use a blade, as well as hand to hand from Harry. This wasn’t something Harry was going to complain about and was something she had no problem doing. In fact, over the last couple of days she had been teaching them this; it was starting to become something she found herself looking forward to working on with them.

She had even gotten Rick to agree to let Carl learn a bit on blades and hand to hand from her; as long as Lori didn’t show up or find out that is. Then Rick pointedly told her that she was on her own and he wouldn’t say anything about agreeing to let Carl train with her. Something that, when she recalled it, almost wanted to tell Rick forget in; that is until she looked at how hard Carl worked during his training and she knew she could do it to that little boy. Though around him, Harry had to constantly remind herself not to put the sin of the parents on him.

Though considering the fact that Lori seemed to want to stay inside, angrily ignoring them all, while any training was going on, made everything a whole lot easier than it would have in the beginning. Both when it came to training Carl, and the others. Because in the beginning Harry wouldn’t have been able to do much of anything where Carl was involved.

Seeing as in the beginning of the training Lori had stood watching and mocking every attempt anyone made that failed and calling those that made it lucky shots. Not to mention she had constantly did everything in her power to make sur Carl couldn’t see or join in any of the training they were doing.

Harry, as she arrived to where the group had decided was going to be their training grounds, she saw that all the others, including both Sophia and Carl, were doing the warm up she had showed them just a couple of days ago. Seeing this Harry couldn’t help but smile slightly before starting her own warm up; moving smoother and faster than the others because the experience she had with them as she did so. Five minute later Harry was finished with her warm up and she could see that the others where finishing up as well. Seeing this, her blood pumping and excited about doing something she really loved doing, Harry in an almost cheerful tone asked all the others.

“So you guy’s ready to really get to work?” Then after smirking at the mocking groans her statement was met with, knowing the others were just as excited about continuing to learn just how to defend themselves; no matter how exhausting it was in the end. Knowing this Harry got in to beginning stance in one of the fighting styles she knew, a stance that was the first step in using someone else, height, weight and strength against them. Which considering that all the people she was teaching it to was either other women or children was a perfect fighting style to start off with. And combined with the two other styles she knew could very easily turn to something very deadly.

Harry after going through this stance and several others started going around the group both correcting the others stances, if there was a mistake in it, or giving out ideas or pointers on how a blade could be added to this fighting style to add more oomph to it; Andrea seemed to be the most interested in this last bit if the excited gleam in her eyes meant anything. It was reasons like that, and the fact she seemed to always have eager students willing to learn, that Harry loved teaching so much; even if it didn’t always show.

Not to mention because she was teaching them, and even when she wasn’t she was always willing to lend a helping hand or give out useful pointers, that Harry was really finding her place in the group and though her the others were finally starting to see just how much the Dixon brothers had been helping them; making them more welcome to the group as well. In fact the children seemed to always want to be around Daryl, Merle and her. Something which, to the amusement of both brothers, had out right terrified her to begin with but it was now something she found herself happy about, as the children were certainly growing on her.

However, not everyone was happy about the fact that Harry had managed to make herself a vital member of the group. What with being a fighter, a trainer, a doctor, a minor hunter and someone who was willing to do supply runs if needed. Making herself a jack of all trades if you will, she made it so the group really didn’t want to lose her if they could help it.

This was something that infuriated both Shane and Lori, who had done everything in their power to make Harry seem like a hanger-on, or a leech at worse, someone the group wouldn’t want with them and failed to do so. In fact, the more they tried to make either Harry or the brothers look, the worse their own reputation seemed to be; especially given how Harry had been behaving lately.

Once more Harry was taken from her thoughts, but this time it was from a light touch on her shoulder. It was from Carol; apparently it was time for Harry to work with both her and Sophia with their dagger work.

This was something Harry found herself doing latterly, spending an hour each day working pretty much one on one with the others to help them make a fighting style of their own; instead of everyone having the exact same set of skills.

It was doing this that made Andrea a better shooter then a blade user. Made Amy a better hand to hand fighter, and a runner then a shooter or a blade user. And had Carol having a much stronger back bone then she had before and made her slowly starting to become one of the best fighters in the group, being good at both blades and guns. Her determination to keep her daughter safe now that she had her back from the terrifying scare she had earlier, making Carol push herself harder than anyone else in the group. While Sophia herself was becoming very good with daggers and now knew some of the best places to run or hide in if anything happened; not to mention Harry was starting to teach her how to use the nature around her to bother survive and fight if she had to. The same that could be said about Sophia could be said about Carl as well; though he seemed to be more of a blade thrower then a stabber.

Harry seeing this gave a quick grin and watched as both Sophia and Carol took out the daggers she had given them; Sophia’s looking like short swords in her hands as she did so. Harry taking in the good condition the daggers wherein have a nod of approval; both of them had taken the lesson that both she and the Dixon brothers had given them on blade care to mind.

Seeing this and knowing that her last lesson with the two had covered how to use the blades in defensive ways started teaching them more offensive motions with the dagger; including how to use the daggers to slip under an attacking dagger to flip said dagger out of the attackers hand and into their own.

As she was doing this Harry noticed something that caused her to become really concerned, Glenn was watching her and everyone around him, with a rather terrified look on his face as he did so. Looking as if he had something heavy on his mind that he desperately needed to tell someone about. Seeing this, and seeing that Glenn seemed to make his mind about something as he walked over to where Rick was standing; watching over the group as Harry taught them. Looking on with warm amusement as his son talked and trained alongside of Sophie; whom Carl claimed as his best friend.

Honestly when she saw Rick Harry had mixed feeling, she could tell he was a good father and that he cared about his son deeply. She could also tell that he cared about the group and could be a real good leader. It was just how he wouldn’t stand up to either Lori or Shane that made Harry not trust the man as much as she should. In fact it was the fact that he wouldn’t, almost seemed that he couldn’t, stand up to those two that made it almost impossible for Harry to tell the others about her magic.

Most of the time when Rick was away from those to Harry could see a man that she could start to actually respect a bit, but then those two came back into the picture and Harry just wanted to start shaking the man; screaming where is your backbone the entire time. Harry got the feeling as Glenn made his way over she was going to be a major turning point in how she felt about Rick; rather it be good or bad she wasn’t sure.

Seeing Glenn make his way over toward them, Harry couldn’t help but keep an ear out to what was about to be said; absentmindedly noticing both Lori and Shane making their way towards them as she did so. As Glenn reached them he looked at Rick, and at everyone else who had come to be around Rick, in the short amount of time it had taken Glenn to make his way over to him, before saying something that threw the whole group into utter chaos.

“The Barns full of trapped Walkers…I just thought you should know. “ Harry hearing this couldn’t help but wonder if these walkers were the reason her magic, not to mention her hellcat instincts, had been so wild lately.

And if it was because of that barn full of walkers, why she had be so on edge since she had been on the farm. Really only able to truly relax some when she was off vent her frustration on other walkers or hunting out away from the farm; and there for away from the barn full of walkers. Still even as she thought this Harry couldn’t help but watch slight wide eyed at the reactions from every to what Glenn had just said.

 

 


	16. chapter 16

Summary- All her life Harry, short for Harriette, had always been one of the boys and nothing was really going to stop that. Not even a Zombie apocalypse. So what if the group she was currently in was under the mistaken perception that she was actually a male. After all considering all that was going around them did it really matter? Fem!Harry

**Pairing- Daryl/Harry/Merle**

**A.n- Also this is a lot shorter chapter then what I normal write for this story and I am sorry but I stuck on trying how to figure out just how to get Harry’s magic out in the open like I want it to be. That and figure out how everyone should react. The one thing I do know is that Shane will be dead before Harry’s magic gets out; leaving Lori with one less following to help her get Harry kicked out of the group.**

** Chapter Sixteen **

                After Glenn had told everyone about the walkers that were in the barn there was utter mayhem. Utter mayhem that was pushed even further and being led by Shane; though Harry noticed that Lori was too far behind Shane, helping him pushing the others in to action either. Not that, that really surprised Harry seeing as Lori really seemed to love drama, and being in the center of it for some reason. However in the mind of being polite, and saving herself from an even worse head headache then she already had, Harry didn’t say anything about it; even if she thought it was rather obvious.

Honestly for someone who protested so much about Shane, or what she and Shane had done, when her husband came back, and spoke repeatedly about being with said husband and how sorry she was about what happened while Rick was in the coma. Who repeatedly told everyone who would listen, and several others who could care less, how it would never happen again, she sure did spend a lot of time around Shane and not her husband despite this.

Not only that but she seemed to always be backing Shane up instead of her husband, even when it was Shane against her husband. Not that Harry had anything against freedom of speech, nor did she think that a wife had to always agree with her husband about everything. It was just that Lori seemed to follow Shane around as much as Shane himself followed her around; where you found one the other wouldn’t be that far behind.

Something Rick was really starting to notice as well, especially right now seeing as Rick was trying to calm everyone down after Glenn’s message. Wanting to get all the answers from the person who was kind enough to house them while everything was going to hell on the outside. Wanting to give the Greene family the benefit of the doubt and get some answers before doing anything else.

While Shane on the other hand was really starting to show his true, rather blood thirsty, colors as he keep trying to keep the entire group hyped up. Tried to keep all the group obeying him as he continued to play off the rest of the groups fear. Three guess which one Lori was helping; and here’s a hint it wasn’t her husband.

Harry tried to tell herself that what was going on was none of her business really, and that the Walkers that were in the barn really did need to be destroyed, before they escaped and destroyed everything in their paths; something her both her magic and hellcat agreed venomously with. But at the same time she found herself siding with Rick on this; despite what both her magic and Animagus form felt.

After all, this wasn’t their home, this wasn’t their land, they had no idea just who the people in the Barn were before they had become Walkers and there might just be a reason that they were in the Barn in the first place. Even if Harry herself really couldn’t think of a good reason to have so many walkers so close to your home, in something as flimsy as a barn but figured each to their own and all that.

And Harry, despite how her magic screamed at her to destroy those walkers, knew that first they would have to get answers out of the Greene family, and perhaps at the same time get the family to see that the Walkers were no longer the people they had once been. Because Harry could so see Hershel, and his daughters, seeing the Walkers as someone who was sick; even more so if the Walkers had once been family.

But at the same time Harry knew that they desperately needed to get the Greene family to see that it would be in the best interest of everyone, to put the Walkers out of everyone misery. Before they could escape and hurt someone else because Harry knew that Barn wouldn’t be able to hold those Walkers off forever; not by a long shot.

This is what Harry felt that Rick was trying to get out to the rest of the group, but didn’t seem to be wording it correctly for the others to understand. Or when he tried to he was interrupted by Shane before he could get into real detail, as Shane continued to remind the others of the dangers the Walkers possessed; leaving the majority of the group being strongly influenced by their survival instincts that screamed at them to destroy what wanted to kill them before it could actually get to them.

Seeing this, Harry could immediately tell things wasn’t going to go over as well as Rick had been hoping; not in the least bit. Especially not with how stressing everything had been with the group lately. What with nearly loosing Sophia, having Carl being shot and then the near miss of the large herd of walkers before that. Not to mention how on edge everyone had been recently because of the drama, unspoken drama, between Shane, Lori, and Rick. Something that looked like it was about to come to an erupted mess ending some time real soon.

Groaning slightly at the fact that the argument had literally turned into a rather stupid dominance fight between Rick and Shane, with Lori barking between the two sounding remarkable like a dog in heat to Harry as she did so, Harry walked over to where both Merle and Daryl stood as they watched everything with rather unimpressed looks on their faces. Seeing these looks, took a deep breath before she asked the two.

“So what do you two think about all of this? You get the feeling it’s going to blow up in our faces like I do?” At the rather amused look her statement got her from Merle and the positive nod it got from Daryl Harry found herself groaning once more and wanting to slam her face into her hands. If those two saw it as bad as she did, and one of them was even amused by it none the less, it was going to be something that blew up in their faces; rather spectacularly at that.

As if the very universe was waiting for Harry to ask this question, and get the answer that she did in return, because just after this happened what Harry feared, but knew, was going to happen, started to happen. As, Shane finally tired of arguing with Rick, and after Rick had left in an attempt to talk to Hershel Greene about the Walkers that were in the barn, seemed to completely and utterly loose it at the face of the danger that the walkers in the barn represented; well lost what little of his mind he had left that is.

Harry watching, wondering if she should try to stop him or attempt to talk some sense into the others as Shane stormed over to where the rest of the group was before he presided to hand all of them guns of some sort.

Fortunately, Harry noticed they weren’t the guns Harry had found herself and gave the others to better defend themselves with; so they most of been some spare guns that Shane had leaving Harry rather unimpressed he hadn’t offered them to the others before then. Then she watched with a raised eyebrow as Shane, and several of the other group members, stormed over to where the barn was; yeah this wasn’t going to end well in the least bit.

Knowing this and knowing that that the others wouldn’t listen to her, they were just too hyped up about what was about to do, to do so. So instead Harry just looked back up at the brothers, which were beside her, watching the same scene as she was.

“Well, it looks like they decided on what they’re going to do. But I do hope this doesn’t upset the Greene’s too much they have been nothing but nice to us. I mean they opened their house and food to us, healed us up, and then some…only for us to do this in return.” As she said this Harry gestured with her hand at the group, or mob really, that was currently approaching the Barn that held the walkers in it; ready to open fire on it.

Harry it seemed though wasn’t the only on to notice what the group was doing, nor was she the only one to disagree with what Shane and the group with him, were doing; though she was the only one who had decided not to interfere. Because Maggie upon seeing the group heading toward the Barn were the walkers were ran over to them and immediately tried to stop them; warning them.

“Stop it, right now. If you don’t my father will make sure that all of you are off our farm as soon as tonight!” Harry hearing this had hoped that it would get some of the group to stop, like say Glenn who even Harry could tell was head over heels for Maggie, but it seemed that they were all lost in the rage and fear that Shane and managed to stir up in them because not a single one of them stopped; even with the threat they had been given.

Seeing this Harry was about to use some of her magic to stop them herself, even if her magic protested this and cheered on the death of the walkers, but was stopped from doing so by two things. One Daryl put a hand on her shoulder to warn her against doing so, and two she saw Rick actually coming out of the Barn trying to lead a walker away on what looked be one of those things dog catchers used to pull stray dogs away. Seeing this Harry couldn’t help but stare in utter disbelieve; why the hell did he think that was a good idea, let alone a safe one?

Harry was just going to go with the fact the man hadn’t been thinking at all, a fact that was even further proven when instead of trying to the group from doing what they were about to Rick actually tried to plead with Shane about what he was doing; completely ignoring the blood thirsty gleam in the man’s eyes that Harry could see even from where she was. Honestly her opinion of this group keep having its up’s and down. Mainly because of the actions of both Lori and Shane, but sometimes she wondered if some part of Rick had been left behind on the hospital bed he had been on during his coma; like parts of his backbone when it came to Shane.

Harry before she could actual question this, or voice it aloud to the brothers at her side like she had wanted to, actually flinched back a bit as while she wasn’t paying completely attention to the group they had opened up the barn and started firing at all the Walkers coming out of it.

However even Harry couldn’t miss the screams and devastation that the groups action caused the Greene family. As the father, Hershel, fall to his knees and the youngest daughter, Beth, actually ran towards one of the walkers; looking for all the world like she wanted to hug it.

Fortunately, it seemed that Daryl had been prepared for this as when the walker went to attack this teen his arrow had gone through its head before it could. Seeing this Harry could say at least on good thing had come from the horrible mess that had just been caused by what Glenn had announced.

 

 


End file.
